Ah Knights!
by MyDearDelirious
Summary: All Macy wanted to do was spend a relaxing weekend with her friends, funny how things never seem to go the way you plan, especially after finding seven knights in your basement.
1. Lightning, not just a pretty light show

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 1: Lightning, not just a pretty light show.**

It was the first weekend of the summer and in Macy's opinion it was going to be the best. Her parents were going out of town, her older brother was going camping with his friends and she was going to have the house to herself for four days. Of course she wasn't going to be alone, her best friend Tina was coming over to celebrate their newfound freedom. After they both successfully managed to graduate from that dreaded institution known as high school.

Despite their friend Jason's insistence that they have a party, the girls decided just hanging out, not having to worry about anything for four days was a much better plan. Even though he was constantly trying to convince them otherwise.

"Oh, come on Mace," Came his voice over the phone as he whined in Macy's ear. "What's more fun then a party?"

"I can think of lots of things." She retorted as she left her bedroom.

"Give me one good reason?"

"I'll give you four." She stated walking down the stairs to the ground floor. "One, I grew up with the morons who would be most likely to show up at this party, I know them, they practically live by the motto 'It's not a party until the cops show up'. Two I just graduated managing to finally get rid of said morons, I don't want them in my house."

She went on getting herself a glass of water. She could tell Jason was rolling his eyes at her even over the phone. "Three, I like my house in one piece and I'm sure my parents do too." She paused to take a drink as she descended the basement stairs. "And four, the whole point of this weekend is to kick back, relax, and not have to worry about anything."

"So then don't worry about it." He replied overly optimistic. "I'll take care of the whole thing." Stifling a laugh she pulled a DVD from a shelf.

"Oh that fills me with confidence." She giggled as she turned on the big screen TV that was built into the wall under the stairs.

"Gee, you have so much faith in me…" Jason replied dryly.

"Of course." She beamed sitting down as the start menu for 'King Arthur' appeared on the screen. "For the last time I'm not having a party, if you wanna come by, feel free, but NO party."

"Okay, okay… kill joy…"

"Aw, you know you love me." She mocked sensing more eye-rolling coming from the other end of the conversation. "Look I'm watching a movie, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, see ya…"

"Later…" Tossing the phone aside she settled back to watch her movie in peace.

A while later when she was just starting to get into the show Macy perked up as if she sensed something. Quickly, fumbling with the remote she paused the movie, leaving the knights frozen on the screen while Vanora was cut off mid song. She bolted up the stairs, raced down the hallway and threw open the front door.

On the porch was a girl, brown eyes wide with surprise giving her the deer-in-headlights appearance with her hand still raised and ready to knock. "Hi," Macy greeted her with a wide grin.

Tina just blinked lowering her arm. "How do you do that?" She asked slowly entering the house.

"It's a gift." Macy replied shutting the door as Tina dropped her bags in the hall.

"You heard the car didn't you?"

"That too…" They smirked as they went into the kitchen, Tina awkwardly carrying one of the bags with her.

"What's with the bag?"

Tina managed to lift the heavy load up on the counter, a wide grin spread across her face. "I come bearing gifts." She opened the bag and began pulling out several bottles and lining them up on the counter.

Macy stared open mouthed as her best friend produced around three hundred dollars worth of plundered liquor. "Do you happen to have an extra liver in there." Macy commented with a slightly nervous laugh. "Where the hell did you get all this?" She paused as a thought came to her. "Did you rob the liquor store? Because I'm warning you now I will turn you in for the reward money."

"Sherry Leigh's post graduation party." Tina informed with a very proud smirk.

"But we weren't invited to that party."

Tina's smirk became a wide smile. "I know."

"So you what? You just stole her liquor?"

"I took what was owed to me." She stated matter-of-factly walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke. "It was the only good thing that ever came out of living next-door to that bitch for fifteen years." Macy just laughed.

Sherry Leigh was the alpha of the 'in group' in high school, and her and her two groupie clones had been Tina and Macy's sworn enemies since the second grade. Although the gloves really didn't start to come off until earlier that year, almost a month after the new school year had started.

"How did you get a hold of it?"

Tina just laughed to her self as she reminisced. "I lifted it from her garage." She sighed dreamily. "It was quite the mission." Macy grabbed two glasses, giggling to herself at the mental picture of Tina crawling through the bushes, liquor bottles in hand, Mission Impossible theme playing in the background.

"Mace, you should have been there," Tina continued in between fits of laughter. "I… I heard Sherry scream an hour latter from the garage…" They each mixed themselves a drink of rum and coke as Tina pulled herself together. "Ah… was she ever pissed…"

Still giggling Macy raised her glass "I purpose a toast… To getting back at skanky bitches."

"I'll drink to that…" Tina put in her drink already half gone.

"But more importantly, to freedom."

"I'll drink to that…" Macy's glass was met by Tina's almost empty one. "To freedom… until collage."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Tina smirked over the rim of her glass. "So now that we are well on our way to needing our stomachs pumped, what else is there to do?" Macy almost choked on her drink as she remembered her long forgotten movie, still paused down stairs.

"Well I was watching a movie down stairs when you showed up."

"Which one?" Tina inquired refilling her glass.

Macy hesitated. "King Arthur."

"Oh God, no!"

"Oh come on Tina, it's a good movie," Tina just put her hands up and shook her head in protest. "I know you'd like it."

"No, I refuse to watch it, and with good reason."

Macy stifled a laugh. "Good reason my ass! The only reason you wont watch it is because Kira Knightly's in it and the only reason you wont watch any movie with Kira Knightly in it, is because she kissed Orlando Bloom at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean."

"And the bitch almost ruined that movie for me too. Fortunately it had Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp so it made up for it."

"Well trust me the knights make up for her presents in this movie." Tina took a long drink contemplating it.

"Oh alright, we'll watch the damn movie." She said finally giving in to Macy's puppy eyes. "But can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry."

"Pizza?" Macy asked picking up the phone to order.

Fifteen minuets later the pizzas arrived and by that time a storm had started. Tina stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window as Macy walked in with three large boxes. "Suppers here." She said setting them down and ripping open the first box.

"So Shawn's going camping out in this?" Tina asked, indicating the storm as she too attacked the innocent pizza on the counter.

"No," She paused to swallow. "He went to Ray's house tonight, they're leaving in the morning." The two girls cringed as a particularly loud crash of thunder echoed through the house shaking it slightly. "I hope the power doesn't go out." Macy mused mixing herself another drink.

"I really hope the power doesn't go out, your house is creepy enough with the lights on." Tina handed her, her glass.

"My house is not creepy." Macy replied indignantly as she refilled Tina's glass.

"It is too."

"What is so creepy about it?" Macy demanded moving to the kitchen table, Tina reaching over her shoulder for another slice before sitting down too.

"It's an old farm house out in the middle of nowhere. It's the prime setting for like, every horror movie ever made."

"Oh come on…"

"I'm telling you…"

"You are so full of it."

"Okay, fine… just don't come whining to me when Mr. Ghostface comes through here looking for blood." Macy again had to laugh.

A good twenty minuets went by before the girls had finished the first pizza and the storm still raged outside most of those twenty minuets were spent just talking. The first bottle of Captain Morgan was gone and the girls decided they wanted to try something different.

Macy got up from her chair almost falling over as she went to get the shot glass. "Would you be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself." Tina laughed at her as she walked into the counter on her way to get the salt.

"I can't…" Macy had to support herself on the counter to keep from falling over because of her laughing so hard. "I can't help it," She said taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. "When I drink my coordination is the first thing to go." Grabbing the bottle of tequila she made her way back to the table.

Another loud crash of thunder filled the air followed by a streak of lightning that hit the power lines connecting to the house. For any who might have been watching through some very crafty camera angles they would have seen it send a shock through the electrical system, which found it's way to the DVD player down stairs. The jolt of electricity caused the power to go out, it was out for only about five seconds but it was long enough to freak Tina out significantly.

When the lights came back on Macy found she had jumped over two chairs and was now attached to her arm. Macy just laughed at her as Tina let go of her arm and glared, the moment however was cut short by the sound of a crash coming from the basement followed by a muffled voice. The girls found themselves suddenly sober as they both stared at the basement door on the other side of the kitchen, their eyes wide with fear.

Macy felt Tina reattach herself to her arm. "It's Mr. Ghostface…" Tina whispered over her shoulder earning a look form Macy.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well someone is in your basement." Tina hissed. "What are you doing?" She promptly grabbed onto Macy's arm as she began walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go down and see." She whispered taking her arm back.

"Are you crazy? They'll see you coming down the stairs." Macy paused; Tina had a point. "What are we going to do now?" Tina asked urgently as another muffled voice came from downstairs, this one louder then before.

"Come on," Macy grabbed her arm dragging her down the hall. "I have a plan." She pulled her into the bathroom and opened the cupboard under the sink to reveal a hole in the floor.

"The laundry shoot?" Tina gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, the door to the laundry room is shut so they wont see us coming." Tina looked down the small square hole into the laundry room below; the drop wasn't that long, and there was a pile of blankets underneath, though she still didn't think it was a good idea.

But that didn't matter because before she could protest Macy was already lowering herself down the hole. She crawled in backwards and supported herself on the edge of the shoot then lowered herself down feet first. Once her body was completely dangling from the shoot she let go, dropping and landing softly on the pile below.

"Come on…" She urged Tina softly; mentally kicking herself Tina followed her friend's lead. "Man…" Macy whispered to her as she helped her up. "It's a good thing I didn't wash those blankets earlier like my mom asked me to." She finished walking over to a closet and quietly opening it.

Tina was listening to the intruders at the door she couldn't make out what they were saying, their voices were too muffled, but it sounded as if they were arguing about something, and it seemed like there were a lot of them. She almost screamed when Macy tapped her on the shoulder but she had quickly covered her mouth.

"It's just me," She whispered removing her hand. "Now… hockey stick or baseball bat?" She asked holding up her brother's sports equipment.

Tina thought it over quickly. "Give me the hockey stick." Macy handed it over and traded places with Tina.

"Okay, on the count of three…" Tina nodded as Macy griped the door handle. "One… two… three." With that Macy whipped open the door and the girls charged into the rec room with a half assed battle cry, Tina's being mostly a strangled squeal.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks as they found themselves at the end of eight blades, their 'weapons' slipped from their grasps, completely out of shock, and fell to the floor with a thud. The two stood frozen in place, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the spectacle in front of them.

There standing before them were seven very rugged looking men, all had drawn their weapons the second the girls had charged into the room. Although they looked as equally confused as the girls, they also looked ready to put their very effective looking weapons to good use.

There was a silence as they all stared at each other, Macy and Tina still frozen at the end of the blades. The silence seemed to go on forever until Tina managed to find her voice.

"Sweet Jesus, I'll never drink again…"


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Introductions **

"Sweet Jesus I will never drink again…" Tina breathed not taking her wide brown eyes off of the blade two inches from her face.

"Really? Cause I think I could use another one…" Macy replied eyes still fixed as well, but where Tina was concentrated on the pointy weapons, Macy's gaze was drawn more to the knights behind them. She recognized those men; the only thing she couldn't fathom was what the hell were they doing in her basement.

"Who are you?" A firm voice demanded and Macy immediately recognized the voice; it was Arthur. "And where in God's name are we?"

Tina's only response was a strangled sound at the back of her throat. "I… I… I…" Macy stammered not exactly managing a full two words.

"Speak up!" Gawain demanded.

"I really think better without a sword in my face." She finally managed to blurt out. The knights looked to their commander who nodded for them to lower their weapons. Tina gave a sigh of relief but Macy laughed nervously as all eyes were on her waiting for an explanation. "Could you, um… could you excuse us for just a moment…" She grabbed Tina's arm and pulled her off to the side, they immediately began squabbling in hushed yet panicked voices.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Tina demanded.

"How the hell should I know, what do you think this is? The Psychic Friends Network!" The two stopped mid bitch as they still felt eyes on them and both turned their heads to see the knights still watching them.

"Um…" Began Macy taking a few steps in their direction. "Go make yourselves at home." She was about to return to the conversation when she realized they weren't moving. "Shoo…" She waved her hand at them motioning for them to go away.

Arthur was the first to move, the other knights went soon after leaving the girls to talk while they explored their new surroundings.

"What was that?" Tina demanded as soon as the knights were out of earshot, she was looking at Macy as if she had just grown a second head.

"What?"

"That…" She waved her arm dramatically. "We find seven, count em," she waggled her fingers at Macy who slapped them away. "seven strange men in your basement and instead of calling the cops on their sorry asses, you treat em like their friends of the fuckin family." Macy just rolled her eyes as Tina continued her rant. "Look at them, they're carrying swords… Swords! For Christ sakes they gotta be fuckin nuts!" Tina stopped to take a breather.

"Is this your happy face?" Macy asked mimicking Gawain, of course Tina, never having seen the movie, didn't get it.

"What?" She demanded as Macy smirked. "I don't see the humor in this." Macy was thoroughly enjoying her friends melt down, usually Tina was calm and in control, the one with the plan as demonstrated with her little liquor run. But right now this was beyond anything she had ever experienced and her brain was stuck somewhere between shock and freak out.

"Tina, calm down." There was a short pause.

"That's it I'm calling the cops." Tina stated taking a step towards the phone on the coffee table but was quickly stopped by Macy pulling her back. "NO!" Macy held her firmly in place by both shoulders. "No, no, no, no, that would be bad, Tina, very, very bad."

"What? Why?" Macy looked into her friend's eyes, a very serious expression on her face.

"They're not real." Tina stifled a laugh at this comment; clearly the alcohol had gone to Macy's head.

"Well they sure as hell smell real." Macy ignored that statement.

"W-well… they are real… I mean they're here, but they're not 'real' people." She struggled to explain and by the confused expression on Tina's face, it wasn't going well. "Or… What I mean is…"

"Macy, you're not making any sense."

"You remember those knights I said made up for Kira Knightly being in King Arthur?"

"Yeah… so?" Macy gave her a pointed look. "You mean that…" She indicated vaguely as Macy nodded. "And the guys in the…" Macy nodded again. "The same?"

"And then some." Tina took a moment to process the information, apparently it was all a little too much to take in because her brain got suck again.

"No, I-it's impossible… Who? … What? …" She began to stammer pitifully. "Why? … How? Yeah that's what I'm looking for. How did this happen, this sort of thing dose not happen! At least not in a reality sense…"

"Tina! Get a grip!" Macy snapped cutting off her babbling. "Look, we can figure all of this out later, but you have got to slow down before you have a stroke, okay?" Tina nodded, on the verge of hyperventilation. "Okay, breath…" Macy reminded her as she continued to nod. "Breath with me…" The two took a couple of deep breaths and Tina began to calm down but the moment of peace was short lived.

**REWIND AND FREEZE!**

When Arthur moved away to let the girl's converse amongst themselves, the other knights followed his lead and began to explore their strange new surroundings. Arthur stood near the pool table watching the two young ladies with curiosity; Lancelot was with him leaning casually on the table. He too was watching the girls only more pointedly and less curious, a wolfish grin spread across his face.

Galahad and Bors had wandered over to the rack mounted on the wall behind the pool table; Galahad was eyeing the little cubes of chalk curiously when he received a poke in the ribs. He looked over to glare at Bors who was holding a pool que with a smirk and chuckling evilly at him.

Tristan, while wandering and looking at some paintings on the walls, had found something in the corner by the stairs that caught his attention. He bent over, bringing his face up to a clear glass tank and watched the brightly colored fish swim around. Dagonet walked over to the couch and poked at the puffy cushions suspiciously before sitting down, he then gave it a few test bounces before he settled back into the cozy seat.

Gawain was bent over at one of the end tables examining a very expensive looking lamp because being from another time and therefore technologically challenged his curiosity was working over time. He was hovering over it with his face close to the opening at the top of the shade. He noticed a decorative cord dangling at the side and instinctively had the overwhelming urge to pull it.

Now curiosity killed the cat, unfortunately for Gawain that expression came way after his time. So he gave the cord a sharp tug and the light came on, blinding the poor knight. He jumped back with a yell shielding his eyes with one arm and quickly drawing his sword with the other to hack the damn contraption to bits.

This caught everyone's attention, especially the two girls; they turned to see what was going on only to find Gawain standing over the lamp Macy's mom had bought in Italy just about to bring his sword down on it.

A blood curdling "No!" was all that was heard as Macy ran between Bors and Galahad and jumped at Gawain tackling him to the ground before the weapon could meet its mark. The room went silent, and the grin on Lancelot's smirk only broadened with this bold action.

Macy sat up brushing her long hair out of her face, her bold move had broken Tina's hysterical moment and she was the first to break the silence. "Whoa, go Mace…" The words had brought Macy back to reality then she noticed she was looking down at Gawain he had a surprised look on his face and she realized she was straddling him.

The color didn't even have time to find its way to her face however because before she knew it she was grabbed by the shoulders from behind and lifted off the knight. Struggling like a crazy person she was finally set back down on her feet in front of Arthur a moment later. She spun around to smack whoever it was that had grabbed her, but froze when she found the intimidating form of Dagonet towering over her. He stared down at her with a scowling look on his face and Macy shrank back under his immense size and hard gaze.

She had barely founded her voice as she slipped into shock. "You are a tall, tall man…" She said slowly backing away, she didn't get far however as she backed into somebody. It was Arthur as she turned she saw he had Excalibur unsheathed but not raised simply in hand and ready to use if needed.

"Why do you attack my men?" He asked in strong commanding tones, his smooth British accent adding to the effect; but it was all lost on Macy.

"Attacked?" Macy repeated indignantly, all shock from her encounter with Dagonet had disappeared. "I did not attack your men, okay, I stopped him. That lamp is a one of a kind antique, if anything happens to it my mom will have my head on a plate."

"Yeah!" Stated Tina stepping forward to come to her friend's defense. "You should be thanking her, she just saved his life." She waved a hand in Gawain's direction.

"Oh? And how's that?" Asked Galahad disbelievingly.

"If he had cut into that bad boy, he would've fried himself." The knights still looked at them doubtfully as her terminology was lost on them.

"That's true," Macy added, though she hadn't thought of it before. "The shock from the electricity would have killed him." Of course the knights had no idea what they were talking about. But Arthur studied them closely, they seemed sincere and well meaning but there was only one course of action.

"I am Arthur Castus," He stated after a brief pause. "commander of the Sarmatian knights." He sheathed Excalibur. "And you are?"

"I'm Tina." Replied the blond, who was slightly taller then the other one. "Macy." The brunette added.

"These," Arthur gestured to the men who had gathered around them. "Are my knights, this is Lancelot," He indicated with each name. "Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Tristan, and I believe you've already met Gawain." Macy turned slightly pink and Tina fought not to laugh. "Now I'll ask you again, where are we?"

Macy paused, thinking of how to put it gently. "You're, um… you're in my basement." They looked at her bemused. "This is my house," she clarified. "You are…" She trailed off she didn't know how to tell them this wasn't their time; she didn't want them to freak out on her, unfortunately Tina wasn't up to speed

"It's, 2007." She stated automatically, which earned her a quick smack from Macy.

"But don't worry," Macy added sensing a melt down from the looks on their faces. "Once we figure out how you got here, we'll figure out how to," She paused not sure how to word it, they weren't technically from the past. "Get you back where you belong." She added, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to say next. "Until then… I guess you can stay here."

Arthur looked to his men to see what they thought, none of them said a word but they all seemed to silently agree. "Very well," Arthur replied tuning back to the girls. "We will stay with you until you can return us to our home."

There was an awkward silence, which was abruptly broken by Bors. "You got anything to eat?" The rest of the men seem to like this idea. This was not what either girl was expecting; somehow they'd pictured more cursing, and yelling and blaming of them. But the knights it seemed were in a state of mental shock just as much as they were.

"Ah, yeah." Replied Tina. "We'll go get that for you."

"You guys stay here," Macy went on. "And again, make your selves at home. But please, please put the weapons away. I would like my house to stay in one piece." She pleaded giving Gawain a pointed look.

"Very well." Arthur agreed, giving his men a look telling them to refrain from using their weapons.

"Thank you." Macy added thoroughly relived as she walked to the stairs, she quickly turned back. "And, umm, just for safety, don't push any buttons or play with any cords, okay." With that said she bolted up the stairs, happy to get away from the insanity.

Tina followed casually after her, grinning wickedly to herself. She had just seen the way Sir Lancelot himself kept staring at her female companion throughout the entire conversation. 'This is definitely going to be one interesting weekend' she thought to herself as she ascended to the kitchen.


	3. Buttons, don't you just wanna push them

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 3: Buttons, don't you just wanna push them **

As the girls disappeared upstairs the knights were once again left alone in the basement. They immediately turned to their leader and Galahad was the first to speak.

"Arthur, do you really think it wise to trust them so hastily? We still do not know how we have come to be here, they could be responsible." Some of the knights nodded in agreement, but Arthur stood his ground

"I do not believe that, they were just as surprised to discover us as we were them."

"They were afraid," Tristan added suddenly. "You could see it in their eyes."

"I don't know," Lancelot said smirking in Gawain's direction. "She did not look too afraid when she jumped Gawain." He waggled his eyebrows and some of the men laughed to themselves as Gawain glared.

"Did you not see the way she backed down from Dagonet." Tristan replied defending his earlier statement.

"But that still does not mean they are to be trusted." Stated Gawain still taken aback by the whole lamp incident.

"Oh come on!" Bors said suddenly as if he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They're a couple a girls, barley children, no older then Galahad here, n' you're tellin' me that that scares you." There was a pause in the conversation.

"They did say they would help us home again." Dagonet spoke up. "And I trust Arthur to make the right decision." The rest of the knights nodded solemnly, they all trusted Arthur, and he had never steered them wrong before. But Arthur also had faith in his men; he looked over all of them with his stern green eyes silently asking for their opinion.

"I say we should stay." Said Bors sitting himself down in the Lazy boy recliner, looking quite at home. "It's warm, it's dry, comfortable, and there's no one tryin' to kill us."

"That we know of…" Galahad muttered under his breath.

"I agree," Lancelot added to Bors' statement. "There are advantages to staying." Some of the knights rolled their eyes at him as he glanced towards the stairs.

"If they can help us to get home," Tristan put in. "Then I think we should stay."

"I agree." Added Dagonet.

They looked to Galahad. "I still don't trust them." He stated defiantly then gave a heavy sigh. "But if you are all so intent on it, I suppose I am left with no alternative…"

"Gawain?" Arthur asked after the blond hadn't said anything, he had been thinking about what happened earlier and the girl's claims that they had saved his life. He looked around at the rest of them, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm in."

"Then it's settled," Replied Arthur looking at his men. "We stay." Just then there was a sound of surprise, they looked over at Bors whose feet were up on the footrest. He had apparently found the little button on the side of the chair and he chuckled to himself as the shock wore off.

He lay back putting his arms behind his head. "I could get used to this." The basement door opened.

**REWIND AND FREEZE**

Macy ran up the stairs like she never ran before, tripping on the top stair as she entered her kitchen. Pulling herself quickly to her feet she grabbed the nearest bottle and ripping it open took a long swig of gin. Sighing as it burned down her throat she passed back the bottle to Tina as she stopped behind her.

"I've got King Arthur in my basement." She stated dully as if she was just joining the program.

"I noticed…" Replied Tina sarcastically, her voice scratchy after taking a drink. "And his highness could use a shower." Macy burst out laughing mostly due to the absurdity of the whole situation. "I'm serious," Tina insisted fighting off the urge to laugh as well. "I mean my god, haven't they ever heard of soap."

"Teeny, they come from, like the 6th freakin century; I don't even think soap was invented then."

"Well then we have definitely got to introduce them to it. Seriously, I am about ready to throw a box of Tide in the pool and just push them in."

"Good luck with that." Macy said giggling as she began to put the bottles back in Tina's bag. "Here," she stated in a serious tone. "take this up to my room and store it some where." She handed her the bag and grabbed the stray bottle off the table. "I do not need a bunch of heavily armed men getting drunk tonight."

Sighing Tina padded off down the hallway towards the stairs as Macy grabbed the last of the pizza and headed back to the basement. She froze when she reached the bottom of the stairs as all eyes turned to her. It was kind of unsettling; they were standing in a group apparently having a conversation, all except for Bors who was lounging in the chair. She cautiously set the two boxes on the coffee table and backed away slowly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked eyeing the boxes.

"Food," Stated Macy, he gave her a curious look as he opened the top box. "Its pizza, large pepperoni extra cheese." There was a pause. "It's good, just trust me…"

"Eat some." Galahad demanded eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh come on, I already ate half of one." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh fine," Rolling her eyes she picked the smallest piece and took off half of it in one bite. "There, happy?" She mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

"Convinced me…" Said Bors leaning forward for a slice, the other knights waited for him to take a bite, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen to him. When nothing did they dove in, Galahad still a bit hesitant.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to see what Tina's doing, you guys want anything while I'm up there?"

"Drink..." Bors spoke in between bites.

"Riiiight..."Macy intoned; somehow she figured that meant alcohol but that was not likely to happen while they were stock piled in all things sharp and pointy. She went back up stairs as the knights continued their meal.

Arthur stared out the window lost in thought as he leaned against the pool table, the rain pelted the window and he smiled as he felt the presents of Lancelot beside him. "Almost two thousand years..." He mused.

Lancelot studied him with his usual amused yet thoughtful expression. "Hard to believe isn't it."

"Unbelievably, like something from a dream." He continued to stare as lightning streaked through the sky. "I keep expecting to wake up at any moment, yet some part of me is dreading it. I am fascinated." He paused and turned to see Lancelot staring at him curiously. "What wonders has this world seen? I have often thought of what would become of the world and it's people long after we have fought our last battle, taken our last breath. But I never once imagined in all my life that I would ever get to witness it for myself."

Lancelot nodded slightly. "What do you suppose it's like out there, in the world beyond these walls?" Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I couldn't even begin to imagine," He turned back to the window. "But I wish to see it."

Over on the couch Gawain sat by the end eyeing the lamp on the end table, it was still on, though not quite as intense as it had been when he was standing right over it. Deciding to risk it again he reached out an arm and pulled the cord, the light went off and he chuckled to himself in amazement. He tugged on the cord again and the light flicked back on, he continued to flick the light on and off but stopped when he got strange looks from Bors, Dagonet, and Galahad.

"The wench told us not to play with anything." Galahad commented dryly, arms folded across his chest in a brooding manner.

Ignoring the last comment completely, Tristan picked up the strange device lying on the coffee table. It was black, it had twelve little white buttons with strange markings on them and two blue ones. It had tiny holes in both ends and there was something sticking out of one end.

He ran his fingers over the little buttons but happened to push down on of the blue ones, it made a beep and then emitted a dull tone. Tristan almost dropped the thing in surprise but stopped himself, it didn't do anything else just sort of make sound. The scout listened carefully; the noise seemed to be coming from the end with the stick like thing coming out of it.

He put it to his ear and his cheek pressed against the buttons which made more beeping sounds, the dull tone stopped and he took it away from his face and began prodding the buttons chuckling with every beep. But after only a few beeps the device began to make a sort of ringing sound then there was a soft click and a voice. Again Tristan almost dropped the phone in surprise as a thickly accented female answered.

"Sydney savings and lone, how may I direct your call?" Not knowing enough to talk into the phone he began pushing buttons again. "Hello? … Hello? … Is anyone there? …" After a moment he found his way to the other little blue button and the device went silent as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?" Tristan turned to see Dagonet and Gawain approaching him looking curious.

"I heard a voice." He replied simply holding up the black device. "It came out of this."

"I think you've been spending too many hours out on your own." Commented Gawain sarcastically.

"Listen for yourself if you don't believe me." Tristan was many things, and a fast learner was one of them. As the other two gathered around him he began to press random buttons but knew enough to press the blue button first and wait for the dull tone before they would beep and before long it began to ring.

Upstairs Macy had found the kitchen empty as Tina was still upstairs putting her stuff away. She looked through the cupboards desperately searching for the aspirin and she gave a sigh of relief when she found the little white bottle. What was going on around her was beginning to be just a little too much for her to handle and she could feel the migraine beginning.

With any luck, Macy thought to herself, the medication would knock her out then she'd wake up and all this would be over. As she fumbled to get the bottle open she heard someone enter the room behind her.

"Tina, could you go out to the garage and bring in some more Coke for me?" There was no answer but she felt the person stop just behind her. "Tina?" She was about to turn around but froze as two strong arms snaked around her pulling her up against a hard body, which by the feel was definitely not Tina, she gasped and dropped the aspirin as she felt hot breath caress the curve of her neck.


	4. Personal Space

**Ah Knights! **

**Chapter 4: Personal Space **

Macy was completely frozen, held up against some strange body. A head hovering just by hers, so close she could feel their warm breath on her neck. Then her eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice whispering in her ear. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

She abruptly pushed the figure away and spun around to see Jason laughing at her. His hair and the bottoms of his pants were wet and his shirt was damp around the collar where his jacket didn't cover it. "You asshole!"

"What?" He asked trying and failing to sound innocent while still laughing. "I couldn't help myself."

"You scared the shit out of me!" She struck him in the chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, first of all oww…" He rubbed his assaulted chest. "And second, can't a guy just stop by? You were the one who said to 'feel free'."

"I'm sorry I just meant… Why didn't you knock?"

"When do I ever knock."

"Well usually I know you're coming."

"What can I say," He said sitting down at the table. "It was a spur of the moment thing." His face seemed to darken slightly. "So, ah, where's Tina?"

"Upstairs, why?" She sat up on the counter.

"Nothing, no reason." Macy studied him a moment.

"What is it?" She had known him long enough to know when 'nothing' was something.

"I was at JR's and apparently Sherry's on the warpath."

"So?"

"So apparently her and her little posse are out to get Tina."

Macy scoffed. "When are they not out to get Tina, or me for that matter." Jason looked seriously at her and she nodded in understanding. "She found out about the party thing didn't she?"

"Yeah, not so much as found out as she took a wild stab in the dark, but obviously she was right, so just so you know, she knows that Tina's here and that you're alone till Wednesday."

"Oh what's she gonna do? Ring my doorbell and run away?" Jason got to his feet.

"I don't know, but she's out for blood and you know she'll use any excuse to make your life hell."

Macy sighed heavily to her self. "What else can go wrong tonight…"

"What else is going on?" He asked picking up the Aspirin bottle off the floor.

"Where do I start…" She laughed to herself. "Ummm… you remember the movie I said I was watching earlier?" He nodded. "It was King Arthur."

"Oookay…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Does this story have a point?"

"Well… you see… something kind of, happened…"

"What happened?"

"We're not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"What are you, an echo? No."

"Again, does this story have a point?" She paused to think of how to put it delicately, but she really couldn't so she decided to forget about delicate and go with straightforward.

"Arthur and his knights are alive and wandering around downstairs." There was another pause as Jason blinked at her, looking almost thoughtful.

"Macy," He began slowly. "Have you been drinking?"

"What? No." She huffed indignantly. "Well yes, but that's not the point because they're real, Jason, REAL!" Jason looked fairly amused and was about to say what was no doubt some smart-ass comment about AA and padded rooms when a new voice cut him off.

"Milady?" Jason turned to see the very real form of Lancelot emerging from the basement doorway.

"Holy shit!" He yelled jumping back from the knight as if he were about to explode, almost knocking Macy off the counter in the process. She jumped down as Lancelot eyed them curiously, clearly taken aback by Jason's presence.

"Ah, Jason," She started slowly and feeling stupid just saying it. "This is Lancelot. Lancelot, this is Jason, a friend of mine." The two males regarded each other a moment, not saying a word. "Umm," She began hoping to break the tension. "You wanted something?"

Lancelot took his eyes from the very pale young man and turned to Macy. "The others were wondering when we might get something to drink?"

"Oh, right," It was then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Jason, can you go grab a couple bottles of coke from the garage?"

"Sure…" He replied vaguely inching his way around the supposedly fictional character and leaving the room.

Lancelot watched him go and turned back to Macy when they were alone, she was looking through the cupboards for cups. Plastic cups actually, there was no way in hell she was giving the knights glass, she knew she had some somewhere the question was where. She finally found them in the cupboard above the fridge, now the trick was getting them down, she had been just tall enough to reach the cupboard handle and that was when she was standing on her toes.

She was still on her toes making a pathetic attempt to reach them with the tips of her fingers and was just about to give up and get a chair when an arm reached up over her and grabbed them. Taking them from the owner of said arm she turned around to see Lancelot, she had almost forgotten he was there, and now he was standing very close to her, that trademark smirk playing across his lips.

He was a little too close for comfort and it made Macy uneasy as every inch of her screamed for personal space. And the fact that she was wedged between him and the fridge didn't help matters. "Hi," She laughed nervously and sidestepped away from him.

"Your lover seems a little twitchy." Lancelot commented, watching her back as she counted out the cups.

Macy burst out laughing. "Jason?" She turned to face the knight. "We… we're not lovers. Not at all."

Lancelot's grinned broadened. "My apologies, it's just that… you must have many." Macy again burst out laughing. "What amuses you?"

"You're funny… Look, around here the source of lovers is in short supply." She turned back to her cups. "Guys barely give me a second glance."

"Now that I find hard to believe," Macy tuned back to him raising an eyebrow. "You are a very beautiful woman." Macy laughed again, a very short sort of nervous laugh as he began to move towards her again. She had seen the movie enough to know that Lancelot was a bit of a horn dog and there was something about the look in his eyes. That uncomfortable feeling came over her again and she began to back away.

Macy's earlier statement that her coordination is the first thing to go when she drinks was absolutely true, but it could be due to the fact that she had very little to begin with. So walking backwards was not the smartest decision. Predictably she tripped over her own two feet and fell back but never felt the impact of the floor as she was caught buy the arms and set upright again.

Macy had to hand it to the knight; the boy had reflexes, but no sense of hands off. His hands had trailed down her arms and had made their way to her hips and she was once again wedged between him and something else. This time the counter and at this point Macy really wished she had a bigger kitchen.

Lancelot's hand came up and brushed a hair out of her face and found it's way to the back of her neck as the other one rested comfortably on her hip, well comfortably for him, he took in the smell of her hair as he closed the space between them.

Macy was less then relaxed at this point, he was a lot closer then he had been before and his right hand was slowly inching it's way towards her butt. She wanted to run, every voice inside was telling her to run, when she'd look back at that moment in the future she'd wonder why she didn't run.

But she seemed to be paralyzed as he drew her closer to him, she could feel his breath on her face as the voice in her head continued to scream 'run' but her body seemed to not want to work. Their lips were less then millimeters apart and then.

"OH-MY-GOD!"


	5. Sounds Like A Plan

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 5: Sounds Like A Plan **

"Oh-My-God!" Lancelot turned to see the completely shocked face of Tina as Macy closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Before anyone could say anything else, Tina grabbed the broom and charged at Lancelot. "You pervert!... Get off her!..." He no short of dropped Macy, who landed with a thud on the floor, and a series of 'OW's was all he could manage to get out in between whacks, with his arms up trying to shield himself. "What the fuck do you think your doing, you jerk!"

She circled him around the island counter in the middle of the kitchen before they both stopped at the sound of Macy groaning. "oowww…. My head…." They looked over to realize for the first time that she was sprawled out on the floor. Lancelot moved to help her up when Tina cut him off with the broom.

"Hey, hey, hey, step away from the girl!" She brandished the non-bristled end of the broom. "I've got a pointy end, don't make me poke you!" Lancelot put his hands up in surrender and Tina reached down and pulled Macy to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Macy groaned rubbing her head.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jason asked entering the kitchen and setting the coke down on the table.

"He was putting the moves on Macy!" Tina pointed an accusing broom handle at Lancelot, who was looking quite smug.

Jason looked at him a moment, a muscle twitched in his jaw and he lunged forward at the knight. Macy however, sensing he'd do something stupid, caught him before he really got anywhere.

"Jay!" She pleaded through clenched teeth as she fought to hold him back. "Jay, no!" He was a lot stronger then his lanky form would suggest. "Don't hit him!... Seriously he could snap you in half." She hissed in his ear.

He relaxed. "Okay…" He held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, I'm good… I'm calm…" He replied glaring in Lancelot's direction.

"Okay," Macy let go of Jason's arms. "Will you guys help me take the drinks down stairs?" She asked grabbing the coke and trying to change the subject.

"Jason will," Tina replied walking towards Lancelot. "You!" She pointed the broom handle at his chest. "Come with me. We're going to have a little chat and establish some ground rules." She pulled him off to the living room by his ear, ignoring his painful yells of protest.

Macy started to pour out six glass of coke and picked up three. "Grab those will you?"

"Are you okay?" He asked picking up the cups.

"I'm fine." He gave her an unbelieving look. "Look Tina over reacted, I could ha have handled it if you guys didn't come galloping in like the Calvary. And don't do that by the way."

"Do what?"

"Play the over protective friend." She elaborated while opening the basement door. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know." He mumbled.

They reached the bottom of the stairs to find Bors still in his recliner and Dagonet lying down on the couch. Tristan had abandoned the phone after getting annoyed with it yelling at him and went back to watching the fish tank. Macy's eyes widened with shock as she set down her cups, Gawian and Arthur had found the dartboard.

She ran up behind Arthur and grabbed it from him before he threw it. "Okay, let's just set these down for now and have a drink." She turned to see Jason looking a little nervous as Tristan circled him curiously. "Oh, ah, this is Jason, he's a friend of ours."

"Hi…" He laughed nervously.

"Where is Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he picked up a cup.

"He's with Tina, they're… sweeping…" Macy smiled innocently.

"Ah!" They looked over to see Dagonet holding a cup in one hand and holding his nose with the other. "Something flew up my nose." He stated a little stunned.

"Oh, that's cause it's pop." Jason offered. "They're bubbles, just don't sniff over your cup." He added at their confused stares. As they took their drinks Jason pulled Macy off to the side. "What is that smell?" He mumbled.

"That would be them." She whispered back.

He paused a moment. "Okay, we need to do something about that."

"I know."

"My eyes are starting to water."

"Well what would you suggest? I don't know about you, but I'm not too crazy about the idea of introducing them to the shower." He gave an understanding nod. "Besides what are they going to wear?"

"We'll find something," He walked over to the others. "Hey guys," He began nervously. "Since you might be here a while we were thinking, we might get you cleaned up a bit, maybe find you something to wear that doesn't belong in a museum. You know make you fit in a little better."

"Where are we gonna find clothes for them?" Macy asked again.

"My brother left a bunch of stuff behind when he moved out. You gotta have something lying around."

"Shawn might have something in the attic. But he," She pointed to Dagonet, who pointed to himself as if to say _'who me?'_. "Might be a problem. Nobody in my family's that tall."

"Alright, lets measure." Jason motioned for the man to stand up, which he did a little unsure of what to make of all of this, as did the other knights. "Okay," Jason, who stood at a fairly impressive six foot two, stood next to him and tried to match Dagonet's posture, after a moment of comparing he gave a nod. "I think I got some stuff that'll fit him."

"So what do you say guys?" Macy asked the knights. Arthur thought a moment, like he had told Lancelot, he desired to see this world, and blending in seemed the better way to go about it. The other knights seemed to be thinking the same thing as they all gave a small nod. "Good, what time is it?" Jason looked at his watch.

"Almost nine," He replied. "I'll leave now, go back to my house get them some stuff, get my self some stuff..."

"Why you?"

"Oh, I'm staying." He stated matter-of-factly, and then added with an amused grin. "If you think I'm gonna miss any of this your outta your damn mind." Macy just shook her head.

"Alright you go back to your place and get your butt back here as soon as you can, me and Teeny will get these boys started."

"Sounds like a plane," Jason stated walking to the stairs. "See ya later Mace." She watched as he disappeared then turned back to the knights.

"Okay if you'll, all follow me we'll go up stairs and start the make over process, Come on… lets go," She began to heard them up the stairs when she realized something. "Wait a minuet, we're missing one. Where's Galahad?" The knights shrugged, they hadn't seen him wander off. Macy looked to the laundry room, the only place he could have gone.

Galahad had indeed wandered into the laundry/storage room and had been looking through everything intent on finding something incriminating. When Macy walked in everything that had been so neatly packed away was everywhere it shouldn't be, and Galahad was standing in the middle of the room completely wrapped in sparkly red Christmas garland. Despite being slightly pissed about the fact that she'd have to clean all that up, she watched in amusement as he tried to wrestle free from the decorative string.

"What are you doing?" Surprised he whipped around at the sound of her voice, tripped over the string that had wrapped it's self around his legs, and fell face first on the cement floor. Macy burst out laughing, though it did look kind of painful, and rushed over to help him up. Galahad, winded, tried to suck in a breath as Macy helped him to his feet and he pulled away as she attempted to pull the garland off him. "What is your problem?" She asked meeting his glare.

"What are you really up to?"

"I asked first."

That one made him pause for a moment. "I want to know what is really going on around here, why have you brought us here and what do you hope to get out of it."

"I don't know! I didn't! And I don't know again! Now stop being paranoid!"

"Oh really then what is this?" He held up a black bra, and Macy's mouth dropped.

"Hey!" She snatched it away. "That is non of your damn business, now get your butt up stairs with the rest of you friends before I smack you!" She began to push him towards the stairs, his arguing going unheard as she continued to rant. "Don't you know you shouldn't go through another persons things, especially their personal things what the hell is wrong with you!" She concluded pushing him into the kitchen with the rest.

"What's with you?" Tina asked as she reentered from the living room with Lancelot, who despite their little chat still had that lusty wrong look in his eyes.

"I'm pissed off is what I am!" Macy replied, and then she took a breath to calm herself down. "Here's the deal," She began in a more agitated voice then what she usually would use. "Jason went to go find some clothes, I'm gonna look for some around here after he gets back. But until then Tina and I are going to start to get you cleaned up, starting with the hair. I'll take the sink out here Tina you take the one in the bathroom." Tina nodded. "Okay you guys sit, we'll be right back."

The knights did as they were told and the girls disappeared upstairs only to reappear a minuet latter with bottles of shampoo and conditioner, as well as several towels. "What's all that for?" Bors asked eyeing the load suspiciously as they dumped it on the table.

"Hair care has come along way since your time my friend." Tina stated proudly then switched over to a playful tone. "But I don't think you and him have to worry about it much." Dagonet and Bors both raised a hand to their heads.

"I'd say we're ready to start, so who wants to go…" Macy was cut off by the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. "That can't be Jason he just left." Tina ran into the living room and instantly ran back in full panic mode.

"Shawn's home!" She announced and Macy's eye widened in fear.


	6. Along Came a Spider

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 6: Along Came a Spider**

Macy was frozen in fear; her dark blue eyes the only moving part of her, blinking unbelievingly. "Hide, them!" She called out suddenly to Tina, who obediently grabbed the two nearest knights, Bors and Dagonet. They protested as she pushed them into the walk in pantry, but she ignored them. "Hey there's room for more." Macy added pushing Gawain and Arthur in to join them. All of them yelling in protest and demanding an explanation.

"Look," Tina started. "We don't have time to explain, we will later I promise. But for right now could you please just stay here and be very, very quiet." And with that she slammed the doors in Arthur's face and leaving the knights huddled together in the pitch black. The only light a thin stream from the crack between the doors.

Not two seconds later the doors were whipped open again and Macy stuck her head in. "And don't touch any thing." She slammed the doors and left them once again in the cupboard, but they could still hear what was going on out side. Arthur leaned over trying to see through the crack in the doors.

"What's goin' on?" Bors whispered, but was shushed by Gawain.

Out side the madness continued as Macy and Tina shoved Tristan in the gap under the cupboard and pushed the trashcan in front of him, luckily the scout was small enough he could just fit.

Macy shoved Galahad to Tina, as they heard heavy footsteps on the porch. "Hide this." She hissed in a low voice.

"Where?" Tina questioned in the same tone.

"In the bathroom, the bathroom!" She motioned frantically as they heard the front door open and two male voices. Tina didn't hesitate as the front door slammed shut; she dragged Galahad down the hall to the bathroom and practically threw him in before shutting the door behind them. Macy breathed a sigh of relief and turned to run smack dab into Lancelot.

A strangled sound caught in her throat, she turned to see the shadows of her brother and someone else entering from the living room, another strangled sound caught in her throat and she did the only thing she could. She grabbed him by the collar and shoved him down to hide him behind the island counter just as her brother walked in with his best friend Ray.

"Hi." She greeted them with a fake smile trying to look as casual as possible. "What are you doing home?"

"I just came home to get some stuff." Shawn replied taking his damp coat off and hanging it on the back of a chair just as Tina came in from the hall.

"Hi guys." She greeted, giving Macy a small wink.

"What have you guys been doing?" Shawn asked with suspicion.

"Nothing." The girls answered in unison, and looked at each other with the same _'Oh crap'_ expression on their faces.

"Riiight." Shawn replied narrowing his eyes. "I'll be back." He turned to walk down the hall to the stairs but stopped suddenly in front of the pantry, the girls held their breath when he turned back to them. "Do you guys smell something?"

"Ahh… It was Tina." Macy answered quickly and Tina gave her an indignant look. "She, um, was looking for something to eat… and apparently some of the containers in the fridge have been in there just a little too long." She finished, inwardly holding her breath again, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, well, crack a window or something, will you." He turned and left to go upstairs as Ray took a seat at the table, while his back was turned Tina erratically motioned for Macy to go over to her but she only shook her head. Tina made a face that clearly asked why and Macy looked to the ceiling pitifully before pointing to the floor beside her.

Giving her a questioning look she walked over to the island counter, jumped up, and leaned over to see the top of Lancelot's head as he crouched beside Macy's legs. He looked up at her and she looked up at Macy wide eyed and mouthed the words _'Oh shit'_ which earned a silent '_I know'_ in return.

She jumped back off the counter at the sound of Ray getting to his feet; Tina promptly cut him off as he started to walk around the counter towards Macy and Lancelot. "Where you going?" She asked a bit panicked but almost sweetly.

Ray raised an eyebrow at her. "To get a drink." He stated simply shaking his head as he tried to side step her.

She blocked him again. "I'll get it." She stated pushing him back to his chair. "You just sit right there." She went to the fridge and Ray gave Macy the _'What the hell' _look. She just shrugged and scratched at the back of her neck nervously.

"So, Ray where are you guys going camping?" She began trying to distract him from Tina's not-so-subtle attempt to be subtle.

"Er, just some place I know." A smirk spread across his face as Tina set down a can of coke. "Last chance to join us Mace?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she just sighed.

"I don't think Shawn would appreciate you wanting to get his little sister alone in the woods."

"You're a big girl."

She leaned forward on the counter, propping her head up with her hand. "But I'm still his little sister."

"If I were you," Tina cut in. "I'd give up while my legs still worked."

Ray's smirk just grew and he looked back to Macy. "I like a challenge."

Macy had to admit it, the boy had guts, no one knew better then Ray of how Shawn was when it came to his little sister and yet there he was. It was not the first time either; he had been asking her out since last summer. She had to admit she had always kind of had a crush on him, and he was cute, but how long would that last once Shawn found out.

"You're insane." She stated with a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah," He cocked his head to the side. "But that's what you like about me."

Tina rolled her eyes disgustedly and walked to the cupboards, rummaging for the Pepto-Bismol. Macy couldn't help but smile, and roll her eyes in annoyance as he laughed to himself, he knew he was wearing her down.

Lancelot, from his little spot on the floor, could hear everything and rolled his eyes. He had flirted with many women in his time, and knew a come-on when he heard one. He had to give the kid points for persistence, but there was no way to win over with this one, she was a challenge to be sure. Even his charms hadn't been as effective as they usually were; and they were.

While the womanizing knight was rethinking strategy he suddenly stopped. _'What was that? Was that a giggle?' _He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was buying it, she was actually buying it. He looked up to see the side of Macy's face, the side of her mouth was turned up… was she blushing, that was it for Lancelot, he would not be forgotten about so easily.

"Well it's definitely one of your more interesting quahaaa…" Macy trailed off mid sentence. There was a hand rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…" Macy choked out her voice a little too high she cleared her throat and started again. "I, Hhhhaa, um, Umm hmm…" She finish, trying very hard to stay calm as Lancelot's hands got a little more friendly, inwardly wishing she had worn baggy jeans but also thankful she wasn't wearing a skirt.

At Macy's little outburst, Tina looked over and almost had a heart attack, apparently her little talk with Lance didn't do diddley squat. Even Tristan was peeking over the trashcan to get a look at what the problem was; of course he was having a different reaction and trying not to laugh. Ray on the other hand was starting to look concerned as Tina unnoticeably slipped away from the kitchen.

"Mace?" He asked starting to get up from his chair. "Are you alright?"

She began to try to discreetly shoo Lancelot away. "Yeah," She replied, her voice still a little high. "Fine." It wasn't working, he had grasped her hand as she waved him off and was kissing it lightly.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked, not sure he wanted to believe her or not.

"Yes." She replied with a very fake smile as she tried to shake her hand free. It was at that moment when Tina, who had disappeared down the hall to the broom closet, returned with a fly swatter in hand.

She casually walked up to Lancelot and began to swat him repeatedly and without mercy; he released his hold on Macy and cowered against the counter. When Tina was done with her swat attack Macy gave him a kick for good measure then turned back to Ray. He was now standing very still staring at them; like the teen in the woods usually stares at the guy in the mask holding the machete before they realize exactly what's going on.

"Spider." Tina stated simply with a sigh, brushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"A big one." Added Macy.

"Uh huh…" Ray replied with the same expression on his face. At this point Tristan was trying so hard not to laugh it hurt. Lancelot just rubbed the sore spots where he had been swatted and wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his head, after having whacked it on the counter. "Jee, I wonder what's taking Shawn so long?" Ray said suddenly, desperately trying to change the subject.

Speak of the devil, Shawn came into the room and stopped short having just walked into an awkward silence where they were just standing there looking anywhere but at each other.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly looking at each of them.

"Nothing." All three answered quickly in unison having just noticed his entrance. "Uh huh…" He replied looking at them doubtfully. "I'll be right back." He turned back down the hall and walked into the bathroom.

"Shawn!" Tina and Macy yelled together to try and stop him but he had already shut the door, and the two of them groaned in distress. They held their breath once more waiting for the yells from inside.

"Okay," Ray said suddenly, like a guy determined. "You know what, I don't even want to know." And with that he walked into the living room.

The yells never came and Shawn walked out of the bathroom a moment later like nothing happened, which could only mean one thing. That nothing happened. He grabbed his coat, put it on and picked up his bag.

"Alright well we'll leave you girls alone now." He walked into the living room the with girls on his heals. "Try not to destroy the house."

"Yes mom." Macy added with a roll of her eyes. "Is this going to be it or should we expect you again?"

"Nope, this should work." He pulled her into a one-armed hug, and Ray and Tina awwwed in unison. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye." Shawn opened the door and stepped out when Ray turned back to Macy.

"What? No hug for me?"

"Come on." Shawn grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him out the door.

The girls watched as they got to the car and began to drive away, then they shut the door and sighed with all the relief of someone who just escaped execution.

After taking a moment to calm their nerves the girls walked back to the kitchen where the remaining knights were coming out of hiding. Upon sight Macy lunged at Lancelot apparently grabbing for his throat and spewing a stream of curses that would make Colin Farrell proud. After being restrained once again by Dagonet, Macy composed herself and Tina wiggled the fly swatter at Lancelot in a threatening manner.

Once things were quieted down and Tristan had retrieved Galahad from the shower they gathered again in the kitchen to talk once more about the knights' personal hygiene.

"Okay." Tina started enthusiastically, Macy suspected she was looking forward to this a little more then she had let on. "First up hair, to start we're going to have to take your weapons." There was a bit of a reluctant reaction from the crowd. "Don't worry, you'll know where they are and you'll have full access to them. Provided you agree not to use them on expensive furniture items… or people… well…" She pondered the idea of turning the knights loose on Sherry and her airhead groupies. "We'll talk. For now…" She and Macy held out their hands and motioned for them to set them on the table.

After a moment of consideration the knights reluctantly did set their assorted weaponry on the kitchen table and after all was done they looked to the girls questioningly.

"Alright," Began Macy. "Off with the shirts!"


	7. Flies On the Wall

**Ah Knights!**

**Chapter 7: Flies On the Wall**

**POV- the Knights in the cupboard **

The four stood there in the dark not knowing what was going on or what to do. Arthur was trying to see what was happening through the crack between the doors, it wasn't going well as he could only see anyone when they walked in front of him.

The rest were trying to do as Macy told them. They were being quiet but it was becoming increasingly harder to not touch anything as it was a small space and there were just so many interesting things to play with. Bors was riffling through the various cans, squinting in the dark to see the pictures on the labels and shaking them to hear the goopy sloshing sound.

Gawain had discovered a box of Bacon Dippers and was munching away happily, and Dagonet, the tallest was browsing the top shelves. He pulled down a bag of something, it seemed to be filled with puffy white bits, undoing the twist tie he opened the bag and took one out to inspect it carefully. He squeezed it a few times between his fingers and marveled at how it bounced back to it's original form, then with a shrug he popped it into his mouth.

At the door Arthur felt something tap his shoulder and he looked down to see a box. Apparently Gawain was offering him something, cautiously sliding his hand into the box he took a cracker, popped it into his mouth and munched quietly as he listened to the voices out side.

"_What are you doing home?" _

"_I just came to get some stuff." _

But a strange gagging sound broke Arthur's concentration and he turned around to see Bors holding his throat with one hand and a small clear bottle with the other. As he gagged and sputtered as quietly as possible, Gawain took the bottle from him. Inside was a clear liquid, Gawain took a sniff and pulled back instantly at the pungent smell. Apparently Bors tried to drink the vinegar, but recovered quickly after Dagonet passed him the marshmallows.

Dag then returned to rummaging around the top shelves, it didn't take long for something to catch his attention. He pulled down a jar of some sort and cautiously unscrewed the lid, but there was paper covering the top. He pulled back the tab and as soon as it was removed a rather pleasant smell reached his nose. He dipped his finger into the thick creamy substance and licked it off, it was one of the most delicious things he'd ever tasted, but something was wrong… his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Arthur winced to himself as he watched the blonde one smack his best friend repeatedly with a strange stick. Not that he blamed her; he too had witnessed Lancelot's antics to attract Macy's attention. Shortly afterwards the new comers as well as the girls filed out of the room and a moment after that Lancelot opened the doors only to have a box of crackers thrust at him as they climbed out.

Tristan was just climbing out of his hiding spot under the cupboard and behind the trashcan when the girls returned. Everyone froze as Macy stood eyes fixed on Lancelot. If looks could kill he would have died a slow fiery death then and there. No one moved, no one made a sound, then Lancelot swallowed the crackers in his mouth with a gulp and she lunged at him.

"You son of a ---------------------------------------CENSORED----------------------------------------------!" She was caught practically out of the air before she could reach him by Tristan, but still she fought to get her hands around his neck. "What the hell is wrong with you, you -------------------------------CENSORED-----------------------------------------!"

The scout struggled to keep his grip on the rampaging woman, but fuelled by the urge to torture, mame, and kill, she was beginning to overpower him. He looked back pitifully at the others who were watching the spectacle unfold with amused interest. "A little help would be appreciated."

With that Dagonet seized the struggling and cursing Macy, threw her over his shoulder, carried her across the room and sat her down away from Lancelot.

"My lady, that is enough." Arthur stepped forward using every ounce of authority he had to put an end to her rant. Macy took a deep breath, settling herself.

"I'm okay, I'm calm." She assured him raising her hands in surrender.

Arthur took a breath. "That was entirely inappropriate." Tina gave an indignant snort.

"Indeed," Smirked Lancelot. "Such language from a lady." He raised a rather suggestive eyebrow and she lunged at him once more only to be caught in mid leap by Dagonet, who sat her back down.

"Enough!" Arthur demanded once more. "YOU," He rounded on Lancelot. "Behave yourself." The commander took a ragged breath and looked around the group with a questioning expression. "Where is Galahad?"

**POV- Galahad in the bathroom**

After Tina had told him to stay put, be quiet and don't touch anything, she hurried out of the washroom slamming the door behind her. He stood there a moment tapping his foot on the marbled floor; at least she had left the light on. But now the young knight was bored so he did the only thing he could come up with; snoop to find something incriminating.

He walked over to the cupboard and threw open the doors as if expecting to find a diagram depicting their master plan. But he was sorely disappointed to find… towels. Closing the doors he walked to the sink and picked up a toothbrush inspecting it carefully, it looked harmless enough but he made a mental note to watch out for it.

Moving on he pulled open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a white bottle; unscrewing the cap he found it had an unusually shaped top and virtually no opening. He gave it a shake and nothing happened; how where you supposed to get anything out? He gave the bottle a violent squeeze causing something to shoot passed his face, he looked up only to get a face full of nasal spray on it's way back down. Sputtering and wiping at his face he set the bottle down on the counter top and backed away slowly.

Turning his attention back to the opened cabinet, a bottle immediately caught his eye. He pulled it down off the shelf; it was half full of a strange, bright green liquid. He attempted to unscrew the cover but it would not come off, it only clicked at him mockingly. Galahad took a deep breath and attacked the cover, attempting to pull it off; he was going to get it off if it killed him. However if the littlest knight had been able to read, he would have noticed the childproof label.

The cover wasn't coming off anytime soon, but Galahad's growing curiosity and impatience was taking over. After shaking it violently as if trying to choke it to death, he grasped the defiant bottle with one hand and unsheathed his sword with the other. With one quick, smooth flick of the blade the top came off and landed in the sink.

Sheathing his blade he cautiously brought the Scope to his nose, which caused his eyes to water slightly. It smelled sweet but strong, and ignoring all sense he brought the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful. Galahad froze his eyes bulging as full-blown tears started to form. He was still frozen, mouth full of burning green liquid and no clue of what to do about it, but he couldn't stand it any longer.

So with a whimper and an expression of sheer regret he closed his eyes and with a hard gulp, swallowed the entire mouthful. He let out a gag and a raged breath as it burned down his throat to his stomach, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he set the bottle on the counter and took a cautious step away from it.

His head snapped to the side suddenly at the sound of the doorknob turning. Not able to tell if it was one of the girls or the ones he was supposed to be hiding from, he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped into the shower and slammed the door behind him just as the bathroom door opened and someone walked in. He could tell it wasn't one of the girls but he couldn't really make them out through the blurred glass of the shower door. Fortunately for Galahad it was dark in the shower stall so Shawn couldn't see him either.

There was a tense silence as Shawn did what he had come to do and Galahad almost jumped through the ceiling at the sound of the toilet flushing. Galahad froze in his dark little space as the figure stopped at the sink directly across from him. The young knight bit his lip as he heard the figure pick something out of the sink then mutter.

"Christ, Mace, just cause you can't work a child proof top doesn't mean you have to slice it off."

Shawn tossed the top of the Scope bottle in the trashcan, quickly washed his hands and left the room closing the door behind him. This time the light did go out and Galahad stood there in the little shower unsure of what to do.

It was like that for a time and he had begun to think that maybe they had forgotten about him, then the light came on and someone else walked in. He froze again thinking the other one had come back; the shower door snapped open causing him to jump but it was only Tristan. He gave the amused scout a warning look as he climbed out of the shower and followed him back to the kitchen.

The knights were gathered around the table as the girls explained that they were going to get their hair washed. Then came the question that they were a little weary about, the girls asked them to hand over their weapons.

Galahad gave a small snort as he thought to himself. _'As if we are simply just going to hand over… oh for the love of…'_ He cried indignantly in his brain as he watched Arthur attentively lay Excalibur across the table, the other knights followed their commanders action and turned to Galahad. After a short pause and a roll of his eyes the youngest knight relinquished his weapon.

"Alright," Macy stated brightly clasping her hands together. "Off with the shirts!"


	8. It Stopped Raining

**Ah Knights!**

Chapter 8: It Stopped Raining 

The knights blinked in silence, not quite sure how to respond to the rather enthusiastic suggestion of a strip tees. All of them stared at the girls with the same burning question in their eyes. The question was simple, Why?

Macy rolled her eyes. "So they don't get wet." She replied as if it were obvious, to which there was a mix of muttered 'oh, yeah', 'right', and 'I knew that's'.

Lancelot was the first one to move to take his shirt off, a bit too eagerly in Tina's opinion, then a thought came to her. "Wait! Hold that thought…" And before anyone could open their mouth to say anything she bolted down the hallway.

Macy was left there to be stared at in an embarrassed silence. She let out a nervous laugh as seven pairs of eyes watched her, she quickly turned back the way Tina had gone. "Uhhhh… Tina…?" She soon heard the thumping footsteps, which indicated Tina was running back down the stairs.

"I'm coming… I'm coming…"

"What was so important?" Macy demanded as the other girl emerged from the hall.

"This." She stated simply holding out Macy's digital camera and smiling broadly.

"What are you doing with that?" Macy asked raising an eyebrow, Tina's smile broadened. "You are not making a Knights of the Round Table calendar, I don't care how much money we'll make." Macy stated in her most commanding tone. Tina's facial expression quickly turned to the best friends you-are-so-stupid-I-could-smack-you look.

"That… is not what I'm doing… you yob." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Although…" She saw the look on Macy's face. "Never mind… What I was going to say was that we must document this occasion." She finished matter-of-factly.

"What for."

"Oh, come on Mace, would you believe us?"

"Well…" She considered it. "No. But that's not the point, I really don't think anybody should know about this."

"Honestly, I really don't think we should know about this. But I see what you mean, this should really be an need to know thing… and people just don't need ta know. But I still stand by my idea."

"Why?"

"Because pictures are fun even if they are just for us. This way we can look back on this down the road and prove to ourselves that tonight really did happen and it wasn't just some drunken hallucination."

At this statement the knights perked up.

"You got drink here?" Bros asked causing the girls who had momentarily forgotten the men were still in the room to start.

"No." They both said a little to quickly. There was a pause, then Tristan took the opportunity of the girls shutting up to asked the question he'd been wanting to ask since Tina had entered the room.

"What's that thing." He indicated the camera.

"Huh," Was Tina's quick reply. "Oh this thing? It's a digital camera, it takes pictures."

"Pic…turs…" Gawian echoed testing out the new word.

"Yeah you know like your image. Here, I'll take you're picture and show you. Scrunch together, and don't worry there's supposed to be a light." The knights who were already in a group moved in closer, Galahad was about to question the true nature of this new device when Tina spoke first. "Mace get in there with them."

Macy walked over and stood behind Dagonet who was sitting in one of the chairs and stood next to Tristan, putting her arm around Dag's shoulders and tilting her head to rest on Tristan's shoulder. Before the knights could respond to this action, a bright flash filled the room as Tina snapped the picture.

As soon as they had recovered from the sudden light, Tina peered around the camera. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine." Macy stated with a little laugh as she walked back to Tina. "Let me see." She made a grab for the camera but Tina pulled it away.

"Now, now no need to get grabby. I'll print it off later, but right now we should be doin what we planed to be doin, which is getting these boys all squeaky clean."

"Fine." Macy pouted and walked to the sink. "Hey the rain stopped." She added randomly opening the window.

"Alright," Tina started addressing the knights. "You heard the woman earlier off with the shirts." The knights hesitated again.

"Look," Macy began. "You guys do that and put them in here." She opened a big green garbage bag and put it in the counter. "Well just put your weaponry away…" With that she reached for one of Lancelot's twin blades, not thinking of the fact that it was forged from soled metal. The weight caught her of guard as soon as she pulled it from the table it went to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow." Macy rubbed her shoulder.

Lancelot and Arthur who were closet to her both moved to help her but she managed to heave it up off the floor.

"I'm okay, I got it I'm good." She stated, her voice a little higher then normal.

"You are certain?" It was Arthur's voice, she realized then that he was at her side with a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine just load me up." She held out her arms with the sword laying across them, with a slight hesitation he did adding Lancelot's other blade, Excalibur as well as Galahad's sword to her load. With out a word she walked down the hall kicking Tina, who was trying and failing not to laugh at her, as she passed.

"If you need them," Tina commented to the knights with a slight giggle in her voice as she gathered up the remaining swords. They'll be in the broom closet."


	9. To Get a Man to Do What a Man’s Gotta Do

**Ah Knights!**

Chapter 9: To Get a Man to Do What a Man's Got to Do 

"Shut up…" Macy grumbled at Tina's insane giggling as she carefully set her armload of swords in the broom closet under the stairs.

Tina sighed in attempt to pull herself together. "It's a good thing that thing was sheathed." She commented before erupting into another fit of giggles, which was quickly replaced by a yelp as she ducked the boot recklessly aimed at her head. "That," she stated as she returned to her upright position. "was not funny."

"Really?" Macy commented in the mock oh-did-I-do-that tone. "Because I thought it was hysterical."

Tina glared as she moved passed her friend to relive herself of her own burden, which she set down carefully next to Macy's, she did however keep her mouth shut. There was a moment of silence as Macy waited for her to stop fishing around in the closet; she began counting the beams on the upstairs landing to entertain herself. Then came Tina's voice from behind, breaking her concentration.

"Hey Mace, check it out," Macy looked back to see Tina brandishing Tristan's sword like some spastically trained Zorro before putting on a phony Spanish accent. "My name is Inigo Montoya you killed my father prepare to die."

Despite the sour mood Macy couldn't help but laugh. "Put that away before you hurt yourself." Grinning widely she compiled putting it with the others before joining Macy in walking back to the kitchen. Upon entering the room both girls froze mid step and conversation at the sight before them.

Standing there in all their shirtless glory were the Knights of the Round Table looking very buff and manly. Macy shook her head as she realized she was staring and continued on trying to act natural and not ogle. At least she could say she was doing better then Tina who had sidled up to Gawain and was giving one of his biceps a squeeze, who at his questioning glace could only offer a toothy grin.

"Okay," Macy chocked out managing to keep her voice level with some effort. As she realized she was staring again she willed herself to look at the shampoo bottle in her hands. "Who wants to go first?" Lancelot stood up grinning as Tina rolled her eyes. "Good," Macy beamed. "Tina, if you please?"

Lancelot's face fell slightly as the blond seized him by the arm and began to steer him towards the bathroom. Her voice echoing down the hall as they disappeared. "Come on Lust-a-lot." Macy stifled a giggle.

"Who else?" To the slight surprise of everyone it was Tristan who got to his feet. Smiling Macy lead him to the sink trailing a stool along with her. "Sit down." She instructed motioning to the stool; he sat. She was finishing undoing his braids a shrill yet manly scream emanated from the bathroom making everyone jump and Tristan look up at the girl hovering over him with unsure eyes.

"…whoa black betty hmm mm hmm, whoa black betty…" Tina came singing out of the bathroom a la Johnny Depp strut. Grabbing a shampoo bottle she paused noticing the eyes on her. "I thought he could use some cooling off." She replied scooping up the conditioner and heading back down to the bathroom.

"Okay lean back." Macy said putting a hand on his chest and giving him a little nudge. Tristan still gazed at her with unsure eyes, then flinched a little as the water came on.

As Macy wet his hair and began working in a lather with the shampoo he began to relax, and actually had to admit it felt kind of nice. The other knights, curious as they were inched their way closer to get a good look and watched with fascination. Macy was just rinsing the conditioner when Tina came out of the bathroom, a dripping Lancelot in tow, smiling she handed him a towel and grabbed Gwain by the arm as he began to dry off.

As Macy finished with Tristan she was once again surprised as Galahad stepped forward for his turn. Positioning himself on the stool he leaned back a bit perplexed Macy began the shampoo process, Galahad closed his eyes as her fingers massaged his scalp, he too had to admit it felt nice.

A few knights later the girls were done and just giving Bors and Dagonet a buff when they heard the sound of a car pulling up. The girls froze again and Tina raced to the living room window, flinging the curtain back she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the glint of Jason's silver sunfire under the glow of the yard light.

"It's just Jason." She called back over her shoulder as she watched him get out of the car and retrieved some bags from the back.

Macy relaxed at the news and entered the living room as Jason came through the front door. He kicked his shoes off and entered the room tossing an over stuffed garbage bag at their feet.

"You're clothes." He announced triumphantly. "And you're welcome by the way you have know idea how hard it was getting them with out the complicated not to mention uncomfortable conversation of why I needed them." He paused and narrowed his eyes at there wide smiles. "What is it?"

"What?" They asked innocently in unison. His eyes narrowed further in suspicion.

"You got that look that says you want me to do something and I'm not going to like it." Tina sidled up to him taking him by the arm; Jason was afraid.

"Well, we got the knights' hair all washed now they just need to take care of the rest of themselves."

"So?" Jason asked afraid of the answer.

"So," Macy replied taking him by the other arm. "We need someone to walk them thought the shower process." She finished, both smiling broadly and looking at him hopefully; Jason was afraid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he said putting his arms up in protest and breaking away from their grip and pleading eyes. "W-why, why me? Why not one of you two."

Tina looked at him with her hands on her hips. "What kind of girls do you take us for?" She asked with mock indignity.

"I happen to know what kind of girls you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Macy demanded at this Jason shrunk a little.

"Nothing, I get it okay, I am doomed by my anatomy." He gave a weary glance towards the kitchen where the knights were conversing amongst themselves. "Fine," He mumbled, "I'll send you the bill for my shrink."

"You do that." Macy replied on the verge of insane giggles. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." She called after his retreating form. As he disappeared from sight the girls dashed for the stairs barely able to contain their cackling.

-- -- --

The girls entered Macy's bedroom collapsing on the bed in fits of giggles at the thought of Jason teaching the knights how to work the shower. Once they'd manage to compose them selves they laid there in silence looking up at the ceiling snickering occasionally

"I feel sort of bad for him." Tina gave a little snort.

"Yeah," she agreed and Macy turned to face her.

"You think we should go help him?" The smiles crept back across their faces. "Naw," They chorused bursting in another fit of giggles.

Tina leapt off the bed and began fishing in the closet for something. "What are you doing?" Macy asked rolling off the bed. Tina reappeared from the depths of the closet with the vodka in hand.

"A toast to this whacked out happy horror story of a night." Macy just grinned at her.

"Your buzz is wearing off isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." She quickly unscrewed the top and held the bottle out in a toast like manner. "To those fine pieces of man flesh down stairs may they have loose morals." She clicked her tong winking at Macy before taking a swig. Macy just rolled her eyes at her before taking the bottle and tipping it back. "Hey, while there occupied down stairs do you think I could use the shower in you parents' room? I can smell them on me." She crinkled her nose and Macy gave her own shirt a sniff, to her dismay she had to agree with her friend.

"Sure, I gotta go find some of Shawn's old clothes any way, then I'll probably do the same."

"Thanks, doll." Tina gave her a quick squeeze before heading out of the room.

Macy took another swig from the bottle before putting the cap back on and retuning it to the liquor store in her closet and heading out to Shawn's room. Coming to the end of the hall she reached up to the cord hanging from the ceiling and gave it a tug, a door came down bringing a set of stairs with it and she ascended to the attic where he brother lived when not in school.

After rifling around in the back of the closet she came across a few things that she figured her brother wouldn't miss and would probably fit Galahad or Lanclot or Tristan. It wasn't very much but she figured it would do, at least it was something and it was a something that was machine washable, which was more than she could say about the clothes they wore now.

Gathering up her minute find she descended the stairs, pushed the door back up to it's proper place and headed back down stairs to the kitchen. She chuckled to herself as she passed the knights in the hallway only two were missing, apparently Jason had decided that dealing with them one on one was better then all at once and had them line up out side the bathroom to keep them out of trouble.

It was a good plan they just sat there conversing amongst them selves, not getting into anything, why hadn't she thought of that? She was suddenly very grateful that Jason had insisted on staying, he would be helpful.

She noticed that Tristan was apparently already done his shower as he was sitting in the living room in a pair of old pajama pants and an over sized t-shirt watching Spike the love bird filter around in his cage, it was an odd sight seeing him dressed like that.

She shook her head at how quickly guys managed to shower as she set the clothes down on the table. Then she came across the shirts the knight's had previously discarded lying in a heap on the floor. What to do with them? Deciding she'd figure it out later she gathered them up and went though the door to the garage. She'd just leave them out here until then at least then they wouldn't stink up the house.

She dropped them in an empty Rubbermaid container and turned to go back inside. As she turned she jumped and gave a gasp of surprise to find Galahad standing right behind her. Hand over her heart she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Galahad, don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What are you doing with our clothes." He didn't waste any time, she thought. She also thought 'They stink' would be a rude response so she went with something a little more simple.

"I'm just setting them out here for now so they'll be out of the way." She finished taking a step to go back inside. Too bad she didn't see the stray nail on the floor, as soon as her foot came down on it the little bugger rolled back and her lack of coordination took over her flew smack into Galahad who instinctively garbed a hold of her waist to steady her.

They stood there a moment before the initial shock wore off her arms about his neck head against his chest. Him holding her by the waist his face was in her hair, his nose filled with her scent as he breathed in, it was sweet, warm, inviting and he was suddenly very aware of her against him.

The moment lasted only a second are two as Macy pulled away cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I'm not very… yeah, I gotta go." With that she rushed out of the garage leaving Galahad standing there alone and slightly confused as he noticed his heart was beating slightly faster then usual. He took a deep breath shaking it off and retuning to the house closing the door behind him.


	10. Reality Gone Wrong

**Ah Knights!**

**A/N: Just a heads up this chapter isn't as lighthearted as the others but don't worry this isn't going to turn in to some angst fic, also Macy's conversation with Arthur came from my LotR's fic which explains the formality in Macy's speech. **

Chapter 10: Reality Gone Wrong 

Macy made her rounds opening almost every window there was down stairs; noting Jason's progress as she went, at the ever-increasing number of knights in pajamas. It was an interesting thing; she imagined the actors who portrayed these rugged men had probably dressed like that at some point in their lives. But on the knights themselves it just seemed odd, almost wrong even, as if they belonged in their leather and armor.

Retrieving a box of matches from the kitchen she set about lighting some candles to placate the smell that had seemed to still linger in the air. As she lit the last one a flash caught her off guard and she turned to see Tina, apparently finished in the shower. She was dressed rather similarly to the knights, hair still damp, brandishing the camera.

"What are you doing?" Macy questioned blowing out the match in her hand.

"Documenting." Tina stated with a proud smile earning herself an eye roll. "What? We need proof that we're not crazy, and now I have it. Though I would have had a lot more if Jason would have let me in the bathroom." She mumbled to herself, Macy's mouth dropped.

"What!?"

"I mean…" She laughed it off.

"I said no calendar."

"I'm just taking some pictures, that's all." Macy gave a sigh. "Look, I'm going to take my shower. Can you get some blankets together for the knights so we can set up beds for them later?" Tina gave a half salute.

"Aye Capitan." She set down the camera and began her search for blankets as Macy made her way upstairs.

0o0o0

Climbing into the shower Macy let the warm water wash over her. She closed her eyes attempting to let the events of the night wash away too, but it was a failed attempt. She knew they weren't going away, at least not until they figured out how they had gotten there in the first place. And despite what she told herself they would still be there when she got out. But it was still all too real they were too real. Tina didn't seem to see it that way, to her they were more of a novelty, but then again maybe it was because unlike Tina Macy knew how the movie ended.

0o0o0

Tina walked from closet to closet on the ground floor but with no luck on the blanket hunt. "If I was a bunch of blankets," She began to herself. "Where would I be?" She gave a sigh. "In the closet, unless you're a creepy non closet dwelling blanket!" She stopped suddenly as a memory flashed through her mind. _"Man…" Macy whispered to her as she helped her up. "It's a good thing I didn't wash those blankets earlier like my mom asked me to."_ Rolling her eyes Tina made her way to the basement door.

"Tina, can I…"

"Not now Jay, I'm on a mission." And with that she disappeared down the basement stairs leaving Jason standing there like a disturbed drowned rat holding the last of the knights' clothes. With a sigh he made his way to the living room and spotted Tristan by the love bird's cage, he was apparently trying to decide whether or not to let the little creature out on not.

"I wouldn't," Jason directed at him, and Tristan turned to look at him. "Little guy might look harmless but he's got a wicked streak to him." Tristan gave the colorful ball of feathers a questioning look and the bird attempted an innocent whistle; Tristan thought better of letting him out. Jason chuckled to himself as he went to the washroom hoping there was still some hot water left.

0o0o0

By the time Macy had changed and run a brush through her hair and came down stairs she found that Tina and Jason, now clean himself, had set up a knight camp in the living room. She flashed them a grateful smile as she entered the room.

"Okay," She addressed the group of knights who were settled in their own makeshift beds. "It's late, I think we're all still in a bit of shock here," There were a series of nods from the knight as well as Jason and Tina. "So why don't we all get a good night sleep and see if we can figure this thing out in the morning."

"I think that would be wise." Arthur spoke. "Perhaps we'll think better once we've had time to sleep on it."

"Well, you boys make yourselves comfortable, we'll be upstairs." Tina stated grabbing Macy by the arm and steering her towards the stairs. "So," She continued once they were half way up the steps. "Where are we sleeping, cause if I don't find a bed I just might pass out here."

"Jason you can take Shawn's room and Tina I guess you can bunk down in the guest room." They came to a stop at the top of the stairs muttering their 'goodnights' as they parted ways.

0o0o0

Macy was cold and as she looked around she knew why, she was surrounded by ice and snow. It was in the air and under her feet, but that was not all, she was not alone. The lake on which she stood was a picture of chaos, men were running and screaming and dying, arrows flew and the ice under her feet began to crack and shift. A voice reached her ears, a voice she knew. "Help us!" It was Arthur's she turned to see him and Bors kneeling next to a large man and as Bors screamed at him her heat felt heavy. "Dagonet! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

The scene around her blurred and the air was thick and hot with smoke. A screech sounded from over head and she looked up to see the hawk soaring overhead. The battle raged around her as if she were not there, men fell dying, the ground was a river of blood, but Macy stood watching; she had watched it all before. Ahead of her she made out two fighters, and as one fell at the hands of the other she realized it was Tristan. That same heavy feeling in her chest rose as she looked away.

But her eyes were drawn to another battle, closer now there was no mistaking who it was. Lancelot rode in to save Guinevere but could not save himself; he too died on that field. And Macy's eyes stung with tears as she watched it play out. She had watched it so many times and never once felt this much emotion. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Was all she could think as the grief washed through her. Again the sound of the hawk from over head and as her head snapped up towards the sound Macy found herself upright in bed.

The battlefield was gone but she brought her hand up to her check to find it still wet with tears and that heavy feeling still griped her heart.

0o0o0

Macy made her way down stairs in the dark she needed some air. As she passed by the living room she looked in at the sleeping forms and smiled at the light snoring. She knew what the dream meant; she had never felt that sense of grief while watching because they had never been real before. But they were all too real now; and she knew what was going to happen when she did send them back to where they came from.

She went quietly out side on the deck to find that she was not the only one to need the fresh air. Arthur was there looking very lost in his own thoughts as he made no indication that he heard her. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself as he turned to her. As she stood in the moonlight he could understand Lancelot's attraction to her, though now her eyes were troubled.

"I have a lot on my mind… it's been quite a day." He added quickly though Macy knew what he was really talking about. "And you?"

"The same…" There was a moment of pause as she took a few steps closing the gap between them. "You haven't told them yet have you?" At his questioning glance she continued. "About the family, in the north."

"How did you?" He paused and shook his head. "Of course, your history I presume?"

"Something like that… Is that why you stand out here alone in the dark when you should be asleep?"

"They trust me." He stated after a moment of silence. "They trust me, to do what is right for them. To give them freedom, but instead I must offer death…"

"You do what you have to because it is for them." He turned slowly to her. "Everything you do is for them, not for your own glory or ambition. That is what makes them trust you and what makes them follow, and they will follow to whatever end. It is what makes you different… what makes you great."

There was a moment of silence between them as the breeze hissed its way though the trees then Macy turned. Understanding that she couldn't change what was to happen. The knights were not her pets; they were not there for their amusement. They had to be sent back to there own time and to whatever end; because they trusted her Tina and Jason to get them there. She stopped at the open door and looked over her shoulder before going back inside.

"Goodnight Arthur."


	11. Say It Aint So!

**Ah Knights!**

Chapter 11: Say It Aint So! 

It was about ten the next morning when Jason went down the basement stairs to find Macy taking out her frustration on the dartboard. Though frustration never makes for good aim so it was more or less the area around the dartboard that was getting the majority of her attack. She hadn't slept very well even after her talk with Arthur, and it was not for lack of trying.

She knew it was out of her hands when it came to the destiny's of the men currently occupying her kitchen but that didn't mean she didn't feel the guilt. The whole situation just sucked out loud. She whipped another dart, the force of which caused it to rebound making Jason jump to avoid being impaled.

"Easy tiger." He smirked picking up the dart from the floor. The sight of her face caused any amusement to disappear. "It's not your fault."

"How do you," But the words faded from her lips, of course he knew, he was the one that dragged her to go see the movie in theaters in the first place, and he always seemed to know, sometimes too well. "I know. What ever happens when they go home happens. The thing is; how do we even get them there. How did they get here?"

Jason nodded. "It is a dilly of a pickle."

"Thanks for the conformation Flanders." The smirk returned to his face and seemed to spread to her.

"I guess, we'll just need to start from the beginning," He began tapping his chin thoughtfully with the non-pointy end of the dart. "You know, retrace your steps from last night, like when you lose your keys."

"I think this situation goes a little beyond losing your keys."

"Keys, marbles, same difference." He waved her off earning himself an eye roll. "So start from when I called." He finished looking expectantly at her.

"Okay," she sat up on the edge of the pool table. "I was shooting you down for the party idea," he nodded along, "I was up in my room then I went to the kitchen for a drink as I ignored your inane rationing on why the party was a good idea," more nodding, "then I came down here and put in a movie."

"Which movie?" She rolled her eyes, thinking it would have been an obvious answer.

"King Arthur."

"Aha!" He exclaimed, finger in the air a la Sherlock Holmes and sporting an almost convincing British accent. "So, perhaps the situation begins with yonder DVD player." She looked across the room to the hapless little device and back to Jason.

"How does that make sense?"

"Oh, come off it, you the fanfiction fan…" he trailed of to himself and giggled (in a manly way of course). "Hee, fanficfan…"

"That's different, it's 'fiction'. Note my pointed air quoting."

"Okay, fine, what was the weather like last night?" He crossed his arms with a superior tilt to his chin.

"There was a storm."

"Aha!"

"Stop with the 'Aha!'." Jason pouted slightly as Macy rained all over his Sherlock parade.

"Sorry."

"Okay," Macy gave in to his puppy face; damn him and his Sam Winchester puppy eyes! "back to the 'Aha!' What dose it storming last night have to do with anything?"

"Lightning!" Macy rolled her eyes; again with the Sherlock finger.

"Lightning?"

"Yeah, you know… lightning!"

"Well since you've made such a compelling argument,"

"Isn't that how it works in those stories online? A little movie here a little lightning there then 'bam' wackiness ensues."

"And again accompanied by my pointed air quotes I say 'fiction'! That kind of thing does not happen in reality, it defies all logic, not to mention science!"

"You hate science." Jason crossed his arms triumphantly over his chest.

"That doesn't mean I'm not right." She mimicked his pose attempting to out triumph him.

"How would you know? You got a D in Physics." There was a pause between them, eyes were narrowed and the lazy thought hamsters turned the wheels in Macy's head. Her eyes flicked to the DVD player. She bit her lip.

Oh, to hell with science, what dose it know? It's not like seven studly knights spontaneously materializing out of thin air is logical. Jason was right it was time to think outside of the box, or in this case a fifteen minuet drive away from the box.

Macy walked across to the DVD player reaching out to push the power button. She hesitated, then thinking better of it picked up the remote, stood back behind the couch, then pushed the power button. It's green light went on without an unusual sound or movement, she then pushed the power button for the TV, it went on, as it should. Though there was something strange.

The screen of the TV was completely blue and in the top right hand corner of the screen in white letters read 'no data'.

"Now, that's strange…" Macy muttered to herself as Jason moved beside her.

"That's strange?" He questioned. "We tucked in the Knights of the Round Table last night and you're getting the wiggins from a blue screen?" Macy rolled her eyes.

"I meant, that it only dose that if there's no disk in there, but I know there is, I never took it out. Actually it was still on pause when the power went out… right before… the knights…" She trailed off at his smirk of triumph. "Oh, shut up."

Jason shook his head as he walked over to the DVD player. "Well then lets just see shall we?" He reached out to push the eject button.

"No don't," He stopped to look back at Macy.

"Relax, it's fine." He reached further, when his finger made contact with the button there was a sound of electricity and he pulled his hand back with a yell of surprise.

"What?! What is it?" He gave her a look as he shook his hand out.

"Just a shock." He pushed the button and the tray came out, he plucked the disk out and pushed the button for it to close. "Here," He tossed the disk at Macy who caught it awkwardly with one hand.

"That's how these things get scratched, you know." She scolded as he walked back to her side of the couch.

She turned it over in her hand for inspection, the shiny side was no longer shiny, but had more of a blackish tint to it and when she shifted it under the light a strange purplish reflection. She held it out for Jason to see.

"Now 'that' is strange." She repeated as he nodded his head.

"I'll give you that one."

"Hey guys?!" Tina's sudden call from the top of the stairs made them jump dropping the disk, which rolled under the couch.

"Ah, yeah?" Macy called up to her.

"I'm running out of food up here."

"I'll be right there." Macy called. As soon as the door was shut again Macy turned back to Jason. "She seems to be enjoying this." There was a short pause. "Do you think we should tell her?" Jason thought about this.

"Maybe we should leave it until after we find away to send them home, there's no sense in all of us feeling like shit." Macy sighed.

"You're probably right."

"Oh, sweetheart, there aint no probably about it, I'm always right." She rolled her eyes.

"You better get up there and help her out, I'm gonna snoop around down here and see if I can find anything in the freezer."

"Yeah, well," Jason began heading for the stairs. "I think we'll still need to venture out for food some time soon."

Macy sighed to herself as the door closed behind Jason. "I think you're right." She walked to the laundry room and looked across to the far wall where the long freezer sat. She looked down at where the carpet ended in the doorway and the floor continued as cement.

She took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. As her bare feet hit the cold hard surface she began doing an awkward dance from foot to foot as she adjusted to the cold. When she found herself able to walk right again she proceeded to the freezer. She shivered at the blast of cold air that rushed at her when she lifted the top but it passed and she began sorting through various food items.

As she was rummaging she didn't notice anyone enter the room or that they shut the door behind them. It wasn't until she felt someone's hands trail their way up her bare arms that she noticed she wasn't alone; it was surprising and in that surprise Macy acted on instinct. First by crying out in shock then by grabbing a pack of frozen chicken legs and beating whomever it was over the head. At the thud of a body hitting the cement Macy came out of her battle ready haze and looked down, rolled her eyes and tossed the meat back in the freezer.

Lancelot lay in a heap somewhere between awake and unconsciousness but at the sharp biting sensation of cold applied to his stomach he found himself fully awake. Macy was keeling beside him with a smile.

"Morning." She beamed apparently not all that remorseful about the concussion. She took the pack of frozen peas off his stomach and applied it to his head as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "You might want to hold that there."

He took the package and smiled at her. "Now that is a sight to wake up to." Unsure of that statement Macy looked over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes.

"My God! Not even a blow to the head by frozen poultry can change you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Macy was thrown by his honest curiosity. He honestly believed she was playing hard to get!

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?" Now he was truly unsure of what she meant.

"Like a big man skank!" She almost laughed at the look on his face as he repeated the new phrase 'man skank' to himself but was too much in the mood to rant. "With all your over the top flattery and your… hands on approach. Is that really all it takes with women in your time?" His smug look returned.

"Well I have yet to hear complaint…" Macy made a disgusted sound and he became thoughtful. "Dose that bother you?"

"What?"

"The thought of me with other women."

"Oh please, if you think I'm jealous think again. If anything it's disgust at the fact that you think that a few sly looks and flattering words are going to make me fall all over you."

"I've heard no complaints from you yet either." His words made her stop.

"Well… my brother was standing right there what was I supposed to do?"

"And the time before?"

"I… well… I…"

"If your friend hadn't returned…"

"I-I would have come to my senses." Macy stated with false confidence. Her statement was met with a raised eyebrow. "I would have." She stated getting to her feet. "I was confused and… and in shock. And you weren't helping acting all seductive and spouting empty complements…"

"Empty? You believe I was dishonest with you?" He rose to his feet, his tone laced with insult.

"Well, I don't know what to think. I don't know you. You don't know me. How can you be attracted to someone you just met."

"I know beauty when I see it."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked. I am no 'beauty' besides Tina's way cuter then me why aren't you hitting on her."

"Tina is beautiful… and forceful…" Macy snorted as a mental picture of Tina leading him away by the ear danced on her brain but quickly came back to the conversation at hand when he took hers. "But it is you who I find myself attracted to." She wasn't sure how to respond as his lips gently brushed her knuckles. "Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"I don't exactly have men lining up for me." She pulled her hand away and turned to walk to the door but he cut in front of her.

"Am I not a man?" Macy opened her mouth and closed it again as she found his hand on her hip. She backed up and came in contact with the freezer as he closed the gap between them, damn furniture always around when you didn't need it. He cupped her face as the distance between them closed and this time Tina didn't walk in to stop it.

As his lips met hers she pushed against his shoulders to push him away. He only pulled her closer to him and as the kiss intensified she gave in. Her eyes closed as she returned his kiss, her hand trailed up to his neck and her fingers twisted in his dark curls.

The moment seemed to last forever until it all came crashing down. Macy's rational and sensible side kicked in and the moment was gone, though Lancelot wasn't in the loop. As he kissed and nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck just behind her ear she almost lost herself again before her sensibility gave her a mental bitch slap.

"No," She pushed him away. "T-This can't happen." She didn't wait for a reaction before bolting out of the room and up the stairs. She burst out the basement door and thankfully the kitchen was empty save for Tina who was doing the dishes.

"Mace?" She questioned as Macy walked straight by her and out the sliding glass doors. She dried her hands off and followed after her.

**0o0o0o0**

Lancelot came up a moment later and looking around the room to find it empty shook his head and smiled at the fresh memory of the kiss in his mind.

"What have you been up to now?"

The sudden sound of a voice brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped and turned, hand instinctively going to his shoulder but finding it bare. There stood Arthur in the shadows of the hallway.

**0o0o0o0**

Tina found Macy sitting by the pool and she walked up to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" Macy looked at her with an innocent face.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Maybe there's something wrong with you did you think of that? Me I'm just great, nothing happened in the basement if that's what your thinking…"

Tina took a moment to process the babble that was just passable as English, which just came out of her friend's mouth. Then her eyes located the fresh bite marks on Macy's neck and her mouth dropped open in an accusing 'O'.

"You were neckin' with a knight in the basement." Macy made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a groan as she buried her face in her hands. "Which one was it?" Tina demanded and Macy looked up from her hands to give her a glare. "That bastard really can't take simple directions can he? You tell him to keep his filthy man whore hands off your best friend what dose he do? He puts his lips on her."

"Oh, please, we were both there." Macy groaned even as she said it.

"Well when you're right, you're right. What the hell where you thinking?"

"I don't know!" She sighed. "It's him, with his sexy eyes, that deep voice that makes you feel all weak inside… he's like kryptonite." Macy sighed.

"Well, he is a very fine specimen I'll give you that. But please tell me it was just a moment of insanity and you are totally over it."

Macy paused as she thought about the kiss. It was still so fresh in her mind she could almost still feel it. Her hand went to her lips as she broke into a dopey half smile.

"Oh my god! Say it ain't so!" Tina's hands flew to her head as she griped her hair.

"Tina calm down."

"Calm down?" Tina repeated in a voice that suggested anything but calm. "Calm down! Are you kidding me!" Macy eyed Tina like a crazy person and wondered if she should call for Jason.

"Teeny, what is your damage? It was one kiss and your acting like it's the end of the world."

"Macy, can't you see what's happening to you?" Macy just looked at her with no clue as to what she was talking about. "You're becoming a Mary Sue!"


	12. The Power of Granny Smith Compels You!

**Ah Knights!**

I own nothing of the knight persuasion

**Chapter 12: The Power of Granny Smith Compels You! **

"You're becoming a Mary Sue!"

Tina shrieked horrified with the eyes bulging and the lip biting and the gestures of mix disgust and concern all in pure dramatic fashion. The soap opera moment was ruined however as Macy threw her head back and cackled hysterically, Tina could only look on horrified.

"You think this is funny?" She demanded as soon as the laughter died down and Macy seemed to get a hold of herself, there was the odd snort or giggle but Tina was less then amused.

"Yeah!" Was the only reply Macy could manage to croak out before erupting into another fit of giggles and falling over as she clutched at her sides and struggled for breath.

"Oh my God, it's worse then I thought," Tina mumbled to herself as she leapt to her feet and went to the door. "Jason!" She called through the screen that separated her from the interior of the house. "Call the Vatican, we need an exorcist!"

As Tina became more erratic Macy found the situation less amusing and pulled herself to her feet. "Teeny," She began in an attempt to talk her down. "Come on this is stupid." She took a step forward but was stopped as Tina threw up her arms, her fingers forming a crude cross symbol.

"Back demon!"

"Tiiinaa…" Macy rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jason called as he stepped out from the patio door. He no sooner emerged from the house then Tina snatched the glass from his hands.

"The Power of Christ Compels You!" Tina screamed flinging the contents into Macy's face Jason grabbed the hysterical woman by the shoulders and shook her.

"What has gotten into you!" He bellowed as Tina fought the urge to not lose her breakfast.

"Jason." Macy tried to interject.

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Jason!" He released his grip on Tina who had to stand very still until the world stopped spinning and instantly wish it would start again. She practically dove behind Jason for cover from Macy's death glare. She took a breath and calmly lifted a finger to wiped apple juice from her cheek. "I'm fine just a little damp." Macy plastered a smile across her face and waved Tina over.

"Ummm…" Tina moved to comply but thought better of it and retreated back behind Jason. "I think I'll stay here thanks." Macy cleared her throat and folded her arms still smiling.

"Tina… sweetie... What was all that about?" Tina shrank sheepishly as both Macy and Jason waited for an explanation.

"I was trying to banish the Sue…" Tina tried hopefully.

"That was from the Exorcist and was meant to banish the devil." Macy informed in a flat tone.

"Close enough…" Came the mumbled reply from behind Jason's back. Macy opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it again.

"Alright I'll give you that, but first of all your supposed to throw holy water not…" Macy sniffed at a lock of her hair. "apple juice. Secondly, for future reference, I am not now nor will I ever be a Mary Sue."

Tina sighed in surrender. "Alright…" Jason, as he had form the moment he'd walked into this little drama looked on dazed and confused.

"Well," he began pulling Tina from him. "This was interesting… and slightly frightening but if you excuse me I have an elsewhere to be." With that he made his retreat into the house. The two girls stared at each other for while until Macy broke the silence.

"Well I should go get cleaned up."

"Mace wait," it was Tina's turn to fold her arms and demand an explanation. "irrational Mary Sue theories aside what was all that about?"

"Well, lets see… we were talking… then you went insane… have I left anything out?"

"Yeah, the whole point! Just moments ago you were playing tickle the tonsil with Sir Lust-a-lot." Macy rolled her eyes. "Are you falling for him?"

"What? No!"

"Then what the hell?"

"Look," She sighed and pulled Tina closer and looked around to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation. "It was a little kissing, like you've never done it."

"So it's just something casual?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"My house has been invaded, my relaxing weekend thrown into chaos. He's hot, for some reason he wants me, I'm only human!" Macy rubbed at he temples then turned on Tina with righteous indignation. "You know what I'm not sorry about this, in fact I'm owed this. I am do for some good karma and I'm gonna cash in if I have to smooch every man here to do it!"

Tina bit her lip trying desperately not to laugh. "Well, Mace that's… okay well I think we're done now." The blond turned to leave.

"And don't tell me you haven't thought of cashing in yourself…" Tina spun back around to meet Macy's quirked eyebrow.

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Oh please I've seen you eyeing a select few when you think no ones looking."

"Well… I'm only human…" Tina threw Macy's previous statement back at her with a sly look before retreating into the house.

0o0o0

Macy had retreated to the upstairs bathroom to rinse her hair, give it a once over with a towel and throw it back into a ponytail. She washed her face and went to her room to get dressed, after emerging in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she made her way to the stairs.

"Macy?" A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she issued a rather girly squeal of surprise. Jason let out a cackle and she rounded on him glaring and giving him a good thump to the chest.

"Don't do that!" She grinned at his playful smirk. "Fucker…" she muttered before begging down stairs. "So what was so important you risked giving me a coronary?"

"Well I thought I should let you know that we're running low on food supplies."

"Yeah Tina already mentioned," She slipped a hand into her back pocket and pulled out a credit card. "my dad left it for emergencies as long as we settle for the cheep varieties I don't think my dad's going to worry about me 'splurging' on groceries."

"There's also another issue." Macy sighed.

"What now?" She pleaded entering the kitchen with Jason short on her heels.

"The guys are getting a little antsy. They keep talking about wanting to go out and see this new world."

"I see…" Macy prompted in a 'get to the point' kind of tone.

"We should do something about this."

"Like what organize a fieldtrip?"

"I don't know, just something."

"Jason, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds. Everyone knows us around here, don't you think us suddenly having a tour group follow us around marveling at the, oh so picturesque sights of No and Where New Brunswick is going to attract a little attention. Not to mention uncomfortable questions like who are these suspiciously famous looking people and what are they doing here?"

"Well we've got to do something, I don't know if you've noticed but they are all very grown men who are very much used to coming and going as they please." Macy brought her hands to her face and groaned pitifully.

"I know!" She brought her hands down in a sudden motion. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh…" Jason looked to his watch a little off put by the sudden mood swing. "It's almost eleven, why?"

"Alright you round up the troops, Tina included I'll meet you by the pool in a few." She started towards the stairs when Jason called after her."

"What's in your head?" Macy turned back with a sly glint in her eyes.

"I have a cunning plan." Without another word she bounded down the hallway. Jason just shook his head at her retreating form and left to do what felt suspiciously like her 'bidding'.

0o0o0

The gang sat around in the sunshine waiting on Macy, Tina absentmindedly swung her legs in the crystal clear water of the pool. "So what's going on then?" She asked squinting up at Jason who was perched on the decks railing.

"Either Macy's plotting for world domination or she's thought of a solution to our cabin fever problem it's difficult to say."

Tina opened her mouth to comment when the glass door slid open and Macy emerged arms full, and Arthur, chivalrous as he is moved forward to help her. She muttered thanks as she set the white board that had previously hung behind her bedroom door against the railing between Jason and Bors.

"Oh goodie," Tina replied dryly, "visual aids, world domination it is then."

"Haha," Macy shot back kneeling in front of it. "Okay," She began in a clear voice addressing the knights. "I know you want to see our time. It's an entirely different world out there then you know and curiosity is a powerful thing. But believe me when I say that it is not going to be easy. For one thing some of the stuff you see and hear could shock and frighten you," There was an indignant snort from the more 'manly men' in the group which she ignored. "The other is there are just too many of you. You attract attention and trust me when I say its attention you don't want. None of us know what would happen to you if anybody found out about you, so low profile is the key."

"What is it you are suggesting then? Stay here and hide away like frightened babes, I will not live like that." This statement came from Gawain and was followed by affirmatives from his fellows.

"I know you're not afraid, and you're used to danger and wont just crouch in a corner until we can figure this out, that's why I came up with a plan." She gave them a playful look. "I mean come on give me a little credit."

"So what's the scheme Wile E.?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To keep from drawing attention I suggest that we take only a few of you at a time when Tina, Jason and myself have to leave the house. Dose that sound reasonable to everyone?"

"And when exactly would you be needing to leave the house?" Bors questioned hopefully.

"Jason and I need to go for food after we're done here, there's room in the truck for four so there are two spots open." There was an immediate change in the knight's demeanor with a note of excitement in the air.

"So who gets to go?" Gawain asked with a wide grin.

"Glad you asked." Macy beamed pulling an assortment of markers from a pencil case and scribbling on the white board. "I know you're used to a chain of command but to keep this fair I suggest we leave it up to random chance." She caped the last marker and zipped the case before turning back to the board. "I've written all of your names out in a different colour; Arthur's red, Lancelot's blue, Gawain's yellow, Bors' is green, Dag is orange, Galahad's purple and Tristan is black." She held up a coffee can and gave it a light shake. "In here is a scrap of paper for each colour we'll draw two and whatever colour that is that's who will go with us. Any objections?"

"Seems reasonable enough." Lancelot muttered staring intently at the board. He knew the colour blue when he saw it and he'd understood that his name had been written in it, but no matter how he looked at it he couldn't read the strange writing.

"I agree." Arthur added also trying to figure out how the red squiggle was his name.

"Arthur," Macy began, giving the can a shake and getting to her feet. "why don't you do the honors." She offered the can to him; he reached into the can and began fishing through the colours. Tina and Jason both snorted into their hands. "You're not supposed to look." Macy chided holding back a laugh.

Arthur after a few chuckles from the rest theatrically covered his eyes and dug in again. He pulled from the depths a scrap of black paper and Macy put a little check next to Tristan's name, Arthur repeated this action drawing purple next.

"So Tristan and Galahad it is then." She checked Galahad's name on the board. "The rest don't worry I'm sure Tina can keep you plenty occupied while we're gone." She turned to the two chosen. "Lets get you two 'public' ready." Macy motioned for them to follow her inside as Jason and Tina pounced on her in the kitchen.

"Smooth move with the whole lotto." Jason remarked. "Little artsy for my taste but effective." Macy rolled her eyes at him as looked over the two knights.

"Lets see…" She muttered scrutinizing their appearance.

"Quick question why do I have to stay at home?" Was Tina's voice somewhere near Macy's left. Both of the knights where dressed plainly enough to blend in with any crowd.

"Because it's my credit card, I need one wingman and someone to stay home with the others." The only thing she was really worried about was someone recognizing them. She snatched a pair of Shawn's sunglasses off of the fridge and handed them to Galahad.

"Well why can't I be your wingman?"

"Because," Macy replied helping the young man get the glasses on. "you're on probation." Galahad marveled at how the glasses made everything slightly brown for a moment as Macy ruffled Tristan's hair a bit to scruff it up into his face when she stopped a moment.

"This is about the apple juice isn't it?"

"Yup…" Macy muttered walking to living room. Tina gave an overly dramatic sigh.

"Fine," She called after her. "But I'm not staying here stranded, Jason give me your keys." She held out an expectant hand and he just looked at it.

"How bout no."

"Come on, why not."

"We're going to need them, or did you expect us to hitch hike."

"You heard Macy you're taking the truck, you don't need them." Jason sighed and went to his coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs as Macy came back carrying her purse.

"Fine, but remember…"

"I know, I know," She snatched the keys. "I break it I bought it." They turned to Macy who was blending liquid foundation into Tristan's cheeks. "What in the world are you doing to that poor man?" Tina demanded.

"Covering his tattoos."

"Oh… wait he had tattoos?" Jason and Macy both rolled their eyes at her as Galahad snickered.

"Sorry about this by the way." Macy added to Tristan offering him a mirror. "But facial tattoos are an eye catcher." Tristan touched his face in amazement where there were no signs of markings at all. "But try not to touch it, you can wash it off when we get home." She reclaimed her mirror and slipped it into the hip bag before slinging it across her shoulders.

"Does this mean we're ready to go." Jason asked hopefully.

"Lead the way." Macy gestured towards the front door and the small group of would be shoppers filed out into the front yard. They walked away from the house and passed Jason's car, which received some puzzled looks, towards a small barn. Beside the barn was parked a black GMC Sierra.

"This, my friends," Jason intoned to the knights. "is the mode of transportation in the future, of course they don't all look exactly like this one. But they're much faster then a horse."

"Though a little tougher on the environment." Macy added opening the doors. "You'll sit in here," She indicated the back. "Jason and I will be up front, and he'll be driving. It might be a little more cramped then what you're used to but it wont be a long trip. Okay if one of you wants to climb in Jason'll show you how the seatbelt works and the other can follow me to the other side and I'll do the same."

Both knights nodded but neither of them hurried forward to jump in. It seemed to Macy and Jason they were having trouble absorbing it all. They knew Galahad was already wary of them but now even the seemingly fearless Tristan was looking as if he'd regretted being chosen. As if that wasn't enough for them to deal with they were being watched from the front porch by their brothers in arms and with a pretty young lady in audience.

Not to lose face in front of the others Tristan briskly stepped forward and following Jason's instructions to watch his head climbed in and settled into the seat. As he began the seatbelt demonstration Macy took Galahad by the arm and led him around to the passenger side. With a hand on his head she guided him in to his seat and brought his seatbelt around him and fastening it into place.

"How's that feel? Not to tight?"

"It's snug."

"It's meant to be but it's not choking you is it? Sometimes it catches me around the neck."

"That's cause you're short." Jason's voice came from the driver's seat Macy ignored him and continued.

"If it dose that just move it back the way it is." She shut his door and climbed into her seat shutting her door as she went. She pulled her seatbelt on as Jason looked to their passengers in the rear view mirror.

"This will be loud, you ready?" He questioned, they gave him an affirmative nod and he turned the key. They started a bit when the engine roared to life but didn't freak out as Macy had expected and seemed to calm as they left the lane that was her driveway.

0o0o0

The drive was a silent one neither of the two occupying the front seats daring to turn on the radio. It was a longer trip then expected, they decided to not venture to the small local grocery store, where just about everyone knew them and instead drove the extra half an hour or so to a more urban area. The knights were holding up well at least that they could tell from the lack of complaining. They spent most of the trip either conversing with one another quietly or watching out the windows like a couple of fascinated children. Finally they pulled in to the crowded parking lot of the Atlantic Superstore and Jason managed to find them a good parking space if he did say so himself, which he did.

"Okay," Macy turned back to the awestruck knights as she opened her door. "It's a Saturday and it's going to be a little crazy in there so it'll go quicker if we split into pairs Tristan you go with Jason, Galahad with me." With that they climbed out of the truck and met at the front end. Jason pushed the button to lock it before they began walking towards, what was for the knights a great towering structure. "Also, I almost forgot. Your names, great as they are, are a bit unusual for this time period so if anybody asks, not that they will but if they do give them something boring and everyday."

"Like what?" Galahad asked expressing both his and Tristan's thoughts of just what the hell was boring and everyday in this time period.

"I don't know, ummm…" She motioned to Tristan. "You'll be Trevor and you'll be…" She tried to think of something close to Galahad that would be easy for him to remember but came up empty handed.

"How about Hugh?" Jason threw in with an evil smirk, Macy instantly rounded on him with a dangerous look.

"No, no, no, we'll go with Gill alright."

"I like Hugh." Galahad replied as the sliding doors opened I front of them.

"No you don't!" Macy snapped just as the door closed behind them.

TBC 

**A/N: **My longest chapter yet! Just a couple of quick things, I've gone back and fixed this and my other KA story up a little for anyone who cares, which you probably don't but whatever. Also it has been decided that I will be doing the sequel to this story, for details you can check out my profile page. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

-Isis


End file.
